Trastornos Mentales
by Golden Queen Galatea
Summary: Tras precenciar el acesinato de su madre, Seiya sufre una fuerte enfermedad mental, desarrollando una nueva personalidad cínica y vengativa. Ahora Serena es el nuevo objetivo de ese hombre y tendrá la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse usandola de señuelo, pero inesperadamente ella no teme a los dos polos de Seiya e incluso le atraen,Tendrá que luchar contra si mismo o vengarse...
1. Prologo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la historia original es mía (feliz de alardear de ello)

Este será un SxS

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

.

.

.

**Trastornos Mentales**

.

.

.

**_Prologo_**

.

.

.

Así como _Narciso*_, Diamante, estaba seguro de ser fruto del abuso hacia su madre por parte de un hombre que se consideraba así mismo un dios. Él nunca le podría llamar padre. Sin embargo sentía merecer toda la retribución posible por el daño que le causo por hacer de su progenitora un mero objeto de adorno y satisfacción personal. Eso era todo lo que él conocía de sobre las mujeres.

Diamante, con apenas veinticinco años, empezaba a mostrar una extraña obsesión por una mujer bastante mayor que él y su hermano menor estaba realmente preocupado.

-Le intereso, Zafiro – dijo con el ego alto y convencido de sus palabras – no tiene que decirlo abiertamente. Sé que me desea -afirmo con pose arrogante y una sonrisa siniestra. El nombrado no contestó. Hace tiempo no se atrevía a desafiar a su hermano mayor.

Zafiro se sentía nervioso en la oficina exageramente ordenada, cualquier cosa que fuese cambiada de orden, accidental o deliberadamente, causaba tensión en el ambiente, en su hermano. Sin embargo se negaba a responder afirmativamente a sus absurdas suposiciones, estaba seguro que esa mujer solo le dio una mirada fugaz, no sabía que le pasaba a Diamante. A pesar de que la luz del medio día entraba con fuerza por los ventanales de tres por tres metros ahí junto a él, le parecía estar sumido en una profunda oscuridad, como si él atrajera algún tipo de bruma emocional que afectaba a todos, así era su personalidad abrumadoramente oscura. Las derrotas, los rechazos y las negativas eran completamente rechazados por su persona. Él no aceptaba un no por respuesta, nunca.

-Solo la vimos una vez… - pauso unas segundos para pensar en cómo decir aquello – lo siento hermano… pero lamento enserio decirte que aunque donaste una gran cantidad en esa exposición de arte benéfica, ella… ni siquiera te miro una vez – el joven no sabía ser más diplomático que eso.

El fuerte golpe que Diamante dio en su lustrosa mesa de caoba, sobresalto a Zafiro en su sitio. La indignación era visible en la mirada del mayor de ellos.

-Yo me doy cuenta de cosas de las que tu no –respondió este recobrando fácilmente su compostura tan arduamente ensayada, se sabía superior y tenía que mostrarlo – ella me desea hermano, lo vi en sus ojos…

Zafiro desvió su mirada en una parte donde no corriera el riesgo de toparse con la mirada de su hermano, solo tratando de esconder su incomodidad o sus nervios crispados y se detuvo en la pared de libros que el otro tenía atrás de él, todos acomodados perfectamente por orden alfabético y por tamaños. No sabía decir si él era un obsesivo del control y del orden; o si era un manipulador egocéntrico pero con un fuerte carisma que lograba convencer de sus razones a la gran mayoría.

-Hermano… tienes todo y las mujeres no te faltan, les gustas mucho –procuro alagarlo para convérselo que de no necesitaba obsesionarse con ninguna fémina – cualquiera de ellas estaría encantada con una simple invitación… -sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando fue interrumpido.

-Sé que me eres enteramente fiel hermano – la voz seria y grave de Diamante lo hicieron ponerse en alerta. Le era imposible estar relajado cuando conocía todo de su hermano, y especialmente sus problemas.

En los últimos cuatro años las tendencias obsesivas del hijo mayor de los Black había aumentado considerablemente, eso era lo que Zafiro pensaba ya que nunca antes fue tan notoria su necesidad de controlarlo todo o su carácter _megalómano_** incontrolable, y a pesar de los inconvenientes de ese _problema_ les valió ganar más del sesenta por ciento de las acciones de la empresa, gracias a la persistencia y la _tácticas_ de su hermano. Por todo aquello se sentía perturbado porque él sabía cosas que nadie más de su hermano, era capaz de derribar cualquier muralla y a cualquier persona para lograr sus objetivos, como lo hizo el año pasado con métodos radicales, e inclusive fuera de la ley y de la ética para obtener su puesto de presidente de la empresa. Ahora, este, se _obsesionaba_ con una mujer que le llevaba quince años, viuda y madre de un hijo. Era un problema muy peligroso, nunca antes le había pasado aquello a él, un obsesivo excéntrico y a causa de ello todo iba mal.

Muy mal.

-La quiero, entiendes…- dijo como advertencia, cruzo los brazos en espera amenazante y Zafiro solo pudo resignarse o acabaría muerto – dame la información, ahora –ordeno sin piedad el hombre. El pequeño Black supo que no era amor, su hermano no podía amar, pero si poseer por eso estaba obsesionado, porque en circunstancias normales esa mujer ni lo vería, mucho menos lo tomaría enserio.

-Aquí tienes hermano – pronuncio las palabras sin mirarlo, sintiendo el peso de lo que sus acciones significaban y coloco una carpeta oscura en su escritorio en perfecto paralelo a él, como su excéntrico hermano siempre pedía a todos, y se retiró en silencio, sabiendo que las atrocidades cometidas antes no serían nada comparado con los que estaban a punto de cometer.

En cuanto él se encontró solo se acercó pasudamente al objeto y lo abrió de par en par.

-Hotaru Kou… -dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al leer el primer dato del documento.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola a todo(a)s, estoy muy emocionada con este nuevo proyecto que habla de varios problemas emocionales y mentales que me parecen interesantes, he investigado sobre ellos. Claro que para efecto de la trama inventare algunas cosas (mínimas) de ellas.

¿Quieren saber que tiene cada quién?

Este será un Serena/Seiya y claro que utilizaré a todo los personajes que pueda, queridos y conocidos.

Muchos saludos

.

.

.

* * *

***Narciso:** El relato más conocido sobre el mito de Narciso es el que Ovidio relató en su tercer libro de _Las Metamorfosis_ en el año 43 a. C. La tragedia comienza a gestarse ya desde la concepción del niño Narciso, puesto que él es fruto de la violencia sexual. El dios-río Cefiso, después de raptar y violar a la náyade Liriope, engendró en ella a un joven de espléndida belleza, a quien dieron por nombre Narciso. Preguntado sobre si el recién nacido tendría una larga vida, Tiresias, el sabio capaz de predecir el futuro, contestó crípticamente «_Sí, siempre y cuando nunca se conozca a sí mismo_.»

**** Megalomanía** es un estado psicopatológico caracterizado por los delirios de grandeza, poder, riqueza u omnipotencia. A menudo el término se asocia a una obsesión compulsiva por tener el control. La palabra deriva de dos raíces griegas, _manía_ (obsesión) y _megas_ (grande). A veces es un síntoma de desórdenes psicológicos como el complejo de superioridad o la compulsión eufórica, donde el sujeto aquejado de esta perturbación tiende a ver situaciones que no existen, o a imaginarlas de una forma tal que sólo él termina creyendo. Las puede emplear para manipular sentimientos y situaciones de cualquier tipo. Es un mal estudiado por los especialistas desde tiempos muy remotos. Los ejemplos más comunes son de emperadores, monarcas, dictadores, etc


	2. Capítulo1: Diagnostico

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Taqueuchi y esta obra el con fines de esparcimiento, entretenimiento y recreación simplemente.

Espero que lo disfruten, estoy muy feliz de lo que está resultando. Deseo que igualmente ustedes queden satisfecha(o)s a medida que avance la trama.

Y POR FAVOR (no es me crea la gran cosa, pero)SI DESEAN HACER ADAPTACIONES O PORNER ESTE FANFIC EN OTRA PAGINA PREGUNTENME Y LES HASEGURO OBTENDRÁN UNA RESPUESTA POSITIVA DE MI PARTE.

Sin más a leer…

* * *

.

.

.

Trastornos mentales

.

.

.

Capítulo I: Diagnóstico

.

.

.

Taiki caminaba de un lado a otro del pulcro consultorio, con incertidumbre, angustiado casi al punto de la asfixia, no estaba seguro si sería posible soportar lo que el doctor le diría de su sobrino. Solo le quedaba tratar de digerir lo que el hombre de la bata blanca, quien lo miraba desde su asiento con dolorosa seriedad, tendría que decirle. Después de seis meses de análisis finalmente tenía la respuesta.

-_Trastorno de identidad disociativo_ *–pronuncio como si ambos estuvieran completamente familiarizados en el campo de la psicoterapia. El castaño le devolvió una mirada interrogante.

-No, no entiendo. Doctor… está completamente seguro – pregunto con deseo de una mejor explicación o inclusive esperaba que estuviera inseguro de sus conclusiones, pues para sus oídos tal término parecía algo grave. En respuesta el nombrado individuo llevó sus codos al escritorio arrugando algunas hojas a su paso, entrelazo sus manos sobre su rostro apenado. Estaba deseoso de que así fuera, sería mejor estar equivocado. Pero no, todos sus estudios apuntaban a los mismo esa era la razón de haber pospuesto tanto su diagnóstico, era una de las enfermedades mentales que era difícil determinar, muchos síntomas eran similares a otros trastornos.

-Tiene trastorno de identidad disociativo –repitió para que Taiki se familiarizara con el concepto – tampoco podía creerlo, pero es un hecho. Además de los síntomas él mismo me lo ha confirmado… -dijo repasando en su mente el cambio radical en el comportamiento del chico – El trauma fue demasiado para él Taiki. Lo hizo pedazos… literalmente – desvió la vista ante la angustia de su amigo.

-¿Cuáles síntomas, explícate Chiba? – replico frustrado, aunque Keita Chiba era el mejor psicoterapeuta de Japón y los Kou empresarios textiles, sus familias eran amigas de mucho tiempo. Ambos estaban tensos por sus impedimentos inmediatos. El no haber estado el día que mataron a Hotaru, su cuñada, la tragedia de encontrar el cuerpo bañado en su propia sangre y lo ojos fijos aun reflejaban el terror de la mujer. El sufrimiento de su sobrino… apretó los ojos y se masajeo las sienes en silencio para calmarse un poco. Era imposible olvidar aquello –Y-yo estaba seguro que aún estaba en shock por el trauma… pensé que se podría reponer – enterró las manos en su cabello mientras recordaba los días en la clínica, cuando buscaban mejorar la salud del chico, que parecía haberse olvidado de la muerte de su madre, y durante las noches toda la esperanza se esfumaba ante los gritos y pesadillas de él. A veces ni los sedantes calmaban sus temblores.

-Los constantes dolores de cabeza, los ataques de pánico nocturnos, me hicieron pensar lo mismo –apoyo la idea inicial del ahora tutor del joven –pero hay más.

-Continua por favor…- dijo con resignación, contrariado por todos los problemas emocionales con los que cargaba un pequeño de catorce años.

-Muy bien… -hizo una pausa para abrir un folder rojo que minutos antes acababa de sacar de su cajón de casos especiales y que antes estaba bajo llave. Empezó a leer su propia letra en las hojas de informe y análisis del paciente –Seiya Kou. Catorce años de edad. Presenta síntomas fuertes de estrés pos trauma, de manera física con taquicardias, dificultad respiratoria, sudor frío, manos temblorosas. Durante sus ataques de pánico, generalmente nocturnos, reacciona con violencia ante cualquier intento para polucionarle ayuda. Constantemente durante estos episodios caóticos de su mente repite frecuentemente el nombre de su madre, Hotaru…

-¡Basta! –exclamo abrumado el castaño, eran tantas cosas en tan pocas líneas que le dio pesar, su pobre sobrino era quien más sufría ahora.

-Muy bien…-dijo el doctor soltando un suspiro de cansancio –te dejaré solo unos momentos –concedió comprensivo el especialista – solo insisto en que se enteren pronto de todos los síntomas que aquejan al joven Kou y podamos organizarnos para empezar su tratamiento cuanto antes.

-¿Tiene cura?- la esperanza brillo en los ojos de Taiki.

-Generalmente las personas se curar por completo con un tratamiento adecuado –afirmo el doctor Chiba – aun así, te dejo solo…

Una vez estuvo solo se tumbó en el asiento negro que estaba enfrente al escritorio del médico, sus pensamientos lo afligían, su cuerpo le pesaba toneladas, con el doloroso recuerdo de lo que antes fue la familia feliz de su hermano y ahora era menos que una mera remembranza de felicidad robada. Había un perpetrador, un demente, que fue tan frio y calculador que no pudo ser encontrado. Solo Seiya sabía de quien se trataba pero las autoridades no podían valer el testimonio de alguien con un desequilibrio mental y que hablaba incoherencias, y él no podía exponer al muchacho ante los insufribles interrogatorios para que le destrozaran el alma todavía más.

Al menos en la clínica "New Light" lo trataban como si viviera en su propia casa. Lo visitaba constantemente y el muchacho ya estaba a acostumbrando a su presencia, sin embargo él siempre preguntaba por su madre. No se atrevía a mentirle, pero tampoco a repasar ese recuerdo, solía cambiar de tema, y el doctor le pidió no enfrentarlo a la verdad hasta que encontraran su padecimiento para realizar un plan para el tratamiento.

Seiya debía extrañar mucho a Hotaru, su cuñada, fue muy bella y talentosa en vida y muchos le alagaron por sus cualidades artísticas. La pintura y la escultura eran su fuerte, por supuesto no tardo en utilizar sus virtudes para favorecer a otros, empezando a dedicar sus obras a causas benéficas aumentando su popularidad. Era normal que tuviera admiradores, era lozana y también se veía un poco más joven de lo que su edad marcaba. Entonces comenzaron a llegarle unas cartas demasiado halagadoras, a nadie le pareció algo extraño, ya que constantemente recibía muchas parecidas. Pese a ello, estas si fueron diferentes y a medida que el tiempo pasaba se hacían más frecuentes y extrañas de una forma aterradora. Finalmente ella sintió miedo por la clara amenaza de acoso sexual que llego en una de ellas, tenía detalles explícitos de las intenciones de quien mandaba aquella carta y dio parte a las autoridades.

Las investigaciones se alargaron una semana, dos, hasta el mes. Buscaron huellas, direcciones, gente sospechosa pero las pistas parecían evaporarse en el aire. Solamente, mediante el departamento de analistas psicológicos, fuer posible determinar algunos aspectos del perfil del responsable; quien descaradamente se declaraba en las cartas "_el amante perfecto_" para Hotaru Kou.

Seiya no sabía nada entonces, con solo un mes para que cumpliese sus catorce años de edad seguía muy sensible por la muerte inesperada de su padre Darién Kou; con esos motivos su cuñada decidió no preocupar a su hijo con algo que probablemente había sido una exageración de su parte o una broma de mal gusto de alguien que no sabía que más hacer con su tiempo libre.

Taiki recordó con estremecimiento como Horaru le aseguro que estarían bien _–"Debe ser una mala broma, Cuñado_" – pero estaba incrédulo, un mal sentimiento lo perturbaba y a su vez se percató como ella trataba de sonar segura y mostrarse positiva a pesar de sus preocupaciones –"_Por favor, no me hagas sentir mal. Ami y el pequeño Yaten te deben extraña terriblemente…"-_ recordó como en ese instante quiso objetar pero ella tenía razón, ya había pasado un mes desde que viajo desde Corea a Japón para calmar la preocupación que sentía por ellos y el posible peligro que los asechaba.

La última vez que la vio con vida anunció que iría con su esposa y su hijo para el cumpleaños de Seiya –_"vendremos todos para celebrar con ustedes, ¿estás bien con eso?"_

_-"ya hacen bastante ayudándome con los negocios que dejó Darién, prometo aprender rápido y hacerme cargo de todo sola…" –_Fue una promesa vacía porque cuando llegaron del aeropuerto, con casi una día de retraso debido al mal clima encontraron lo impensable.

La elegante casa de Hotaru Kou en silencio sepulcral, todas las luces apagadas, el viento soplaba calmo por las ventanas de marco color crema y las cortinas blancas hondeaban como una bandera de advertencia, el clima estaba extraño y cargado de humedad esa madrugada. Los rastros de la celebración de cumpleaños seguían estando presentes; sobre la mesa los regalos decorados con listones plateados y azules. Los sillones mullidos por el peso de quienes antes habían ocupado aquellos sitios. Avanzaron, dejando las maletas en el recibidor, adentrándose en la casa buscaron por separado a alguna persona que les pudiera decir que estaba pasando. Minutos después el grito horrorizado de Ami, su esposa los alerto tanto a él como Yaten, que apenas tenía trece años. Los dos corrieron para hallarla y cuando la encontraron fue imposible no ver lo mismo que ella estaba observando con espanto. Roxana, el ama de llaves estaba en un rincón del cuarto de baño con el cuello roto y ensangrentada. Yaten corrió a vomitar a la cocina, enseguida llamaron a la policía. A si a medida que avanzaban con los investigadores encontraron tres cuerpos más, el representante y administrador de la galería de su cuñada, la cocinera y la misma Hotaru. Cuando finalmente la encontraron, en la habitación principal, la que una vez compartió con su esposo; su cuerpo estaba recostado en el armario que estaba frete a la cama y la sangre machaba el mueble color hueso, la alfombra y el vestido violeta que ella portaba. Su gesto tenia expresión de terror y sus ojos ya opacos estaban abiertos, las múltiples contusiones eran visibles, las muñecas moradas, la boca rota y el cuarto completo mostraba los signos del forcejeo, ella había luchado como una fiera hasta el final…

Al mover el cuerpo de la que alguna vez fue Hotaru, la puerta del armario se abrió y el grito desgarrador de su sobrino les hizo saber el motivo por el que la mujer lucho tanto contra el criminal. Seiya estaba oculto en ese mueble y fue extremadamente difícil sacarlo mientras vociferaba frases sin sentido; temblaba sin control al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se ensombrecían rojos por las lágrimas. Mordió al inspector como si fuese un animal y solo Taiki logro abrazarlo con la empatía suficiente y sacarlo de ahí en estado catatónico. Al principio intentaron interrogar al muchacho pero rápidamente entendieron su error, él no hacía más que expresar palabras dispares a la vez que ocultaba la cabeza entre las manos.

Buscaron las cartas que meses antes fueron un tema importante en las investigaciones por todas partes, ya que sospechaban que el homicida y quien las escribió eran la misma persona que cometió el acto violento; pero todas ellas habían desaparecido, y en la estación de policía solo quedaban dos de ellas y el nombrado perfil psicológico del ensayista de esas hojas. Los detectives al no contar con más testigos mostraron el documento de descripción a Taiki para ponerlo al tanto de los problemas de su familia. Leyó cada línea con Ami, mientras Yanten fue excluido para no exponerlo más a escenas sangrientas o posibles sentimientos paranoicos.

El papel tembló entre las manos del hombre al leer unas pocas líneas.

.

.

.

Análisis especifico de escritura manual.

El _fanático_, de Hotaru Kou es un Hombre de entre 27 y 40 años con tendencias _narcisistas_**, incluso se sospecha que su padecimiento haya evolucionado a un _trastorno narcisista de personalidad***. _

En algunas partes se muestra algunos rasgos de megalomanía y manipulación mediante halagos y exceso de _zalamería._

Igualmente procurando esconder sus tendencias posesivas con un espejismo de gran admiración por la nombrada Hotaru Kou…

Autoestima baja disimulada con una máscara de perfecto control sobre todo y todos los que le rodean.

Egoísmo agudo.

Muestra una fuerte necesidad de posesión hacia la señora Kou, como si ella fuese un objeto que él merece y le debe pertenecer.

Cree en sus propias fantasías, donde asegura que se le han provocado para actuar de esa manera. Está convencido de que Hotaru kou ha alentado su _comportamiento indecente_ (citado literalmente de la sexta carta).

Nombrándose a sí mismo "el amante perfecto". _Nadie lo rechazaría…_

.

.

.

Taiki aun sentía un sabor amargo en la garganta ante aquel recuerdo.

Enseguida el doctor Chiba entro de nueva cuenta a la oficina y tomó asiento para explicar sin más preludios lo que sabía de Seiya.

-El trastorno de tu sobrino es conocido vulgarmente como personalidad múltiple – volvió a abrir el folder plástico y esta vez solo dijo lo principal –he tenido aproximadamente treinta sesiones con él…

- ¿Aproximadamente dices?…- dijo con incertidumbre, como era posible que el especialista estuviera inseguro de las sesiones o del tiempo pasado con el chico.

-No me malinterpretes, varias de las sesiones has sido complicadas y eso es normal. Es solo que _él _se niega a cooperar –dijo a la vez que se masajeaba las sienes.

-¿Seiya? – su sobrino no quería mejorar. Le costaba creerlo.

-No Seiya –el doctor sabía que era momento de hablarle de _él_ – lo conocí la primera sesión, aunque en ese momento yo no estaba al tanto de todos sus problemas, los que ahora tengo ya bien definidos es este documento…- le mostro un resumen a manera de lista – Es el a_lter-ego °°_ que tu sobrino género a causa del shock nervioso, él no me permite hacer preguntas personales o que toque alguna fibra sensible como al mencionarle a su madre, parece que esta al tanto de todo lo sucedido con detalle, es astuto y cambia de tema rapidamente; mientras Seiya tiene varias lagunas en sus recuerdos, ni siquiera se acuerda que cumplió catorce años, y olvida con frecuencia que está aquí por sus problemas mentales.

-Eso, es imposible… - A Taiki le costaba creer aquello. Pero ya era momento de saber todo.

-Este… personaje, insiste en que le llame joven _Khoun_. Es rebelde, cínico, dice lo que le viene a la cabeza sin medir las consecuencias, desafía a la autoridad con plena conciencia de sus actos, incluso aunque sepa que algunas reglas son para su bien… -con desanimo recordó como las dos enfermeras que se encargaban de su cuidado le comenzaba a temer por las insinuaciones de cama que el muchachito preadolescente les hacía, incluso la más joven le confeso nerviosa que él la había acorralado y besado, le rogo que la cambiara de paciente porque no quería perder su trabajo y así lo hizo, le pusieron una enfermera más mayor y experimentada. Quedo claro que no era de su tipo porque no volvió a repetirse la escena. Aún así todavía no le diría eso a Taiki – se niega a cooperar en la recuperación incluso me ha dicho:_ "no voy a permitir que nadie se deshaga de mí…"_

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –pregunto el otro Kou sin comprender completamente el problema real dentro de esa actitud.

-Taiki para que haya recuperación las personalidades tienen que estar de acuerdo en que haya recuperación, para que se fusionen en una más adelante.

-Y eso no será posible hasta que se convenza a Khoun… -completo el castaño finalmente comprendiendo el problema.

-Así es…

.

.

.

De nuevo no recordaba porque lo tenían en ese lugar y no importaba lo grande que fuera el edificio, lo elegante de las fachadas, ni mucho menos el grande y hermoso jardín lleno de árboles con flores, donde podía tratar de relajarse después de pasar largas horas de charla con el doctor. Nada de eso le daba suficiente alivio por los constantes dolores de cabeza que lo aquejaban, o el hecho de que cada que despertaba no sabía que día era, ni la hora o en que sitio se encontraba, las enfermeras tampoco hablaban con él al respecto. Sufría de pesadillas constantes donde los gritos lejanos de una mujer lo llamaban como el sonido de ecos aterradores.

En esa cruel imaginación de su mente sus manos escurrían de sangre espesa y oscura, tan vívidamente que alcanzaba a oler el aroma ferroso de ese líquido vital. Pero siempre al despertar con el corazón acelerado y el sudor frio corriendo por su frente todo se iba, solo le quedaba el vago recuerdo de sus fantasías tormentosas.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, una semana, dos meses? Lo desconocía. Simplemente deseaba ver a su madre, pasar con ella las tardes observando como hacia un nuevo cuadro, y también percibir el aroma de los acrílicos.

Recostado en el césped, mirando las nubes, por lo menos podía fingir que no le importaba estar encerrado en un lugar desconocido. Y a pesar de perder memoria de lo que había hecho días anteriores con frecuencia, por lo menos ese lugar, bajo el florido árbol de cerezo, permanecía idéntico. Eso le reconfortaba.

Sabía que estaba enfermo pero nadie le decía de que.

-"_¿Moriré pronto?"_ –se preguntaba Seiya con resignación y a la vez consolándose en la idea de reunirse con su padre.

Rapidamente su paz fue perturbada por ruidos de gente corriendo y murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a entender del otro lado de la pared cubierta por una espesa enredadera. Al salir de su letargo, se levantó lleno de curiosidad y se acercó más al lugar donde los murmullos provenían.

-¿La encontraron? – dijo primero la voz de una joven con algo de preocupación.

-No está en ninguna de las habitaciones –respondió otra.

-Vengo de buscar en el recibidor, en la sala y en el garaje. Ni rastros de la señorita –explico un hombre algo agitado.

Él enseguida imagino que debían estar muy cerca para que fuese tan fácil escuchar esa conversación.

-Vamos a buscarla en las alacenas del almacén o tal vez se escondió en la cocina – sugirió la primera.

-La encontraremos antes de que llegue la señora Negerenia ¿verdad Luna? –trato de dar esperanzas el hombre.

-Lo haremos – dijo la otra titubeante.

Enseguida, así como habían llegado los ruidos se alejaron. Seiya suspiro sin esperanza, el no tener la posibilidad de conocer el desenlace o la causa de aquella agitación lo devolvían a su día aburrido, sin televisión o videojuegos y menos la oportunidad de salir al mundo, sentía que moriría sin acordarse de lo que era la verdadera diversión.

Antes de poder marcharse de ahí el cerezo empezó a hacer ruidos estrepitosos en la cima, las hojas empezaron a caer a su alrededor como una lluvia de pétalos y ramitas que se enredaba en su largo cabello negro. Entonces, en solo unos segundos, un gritillo infantil y un peso cayo como toda la fuerza de gravedad sobre su cuerpo dejándolo medio consiente. El silencio y un pequeño cuerpo sobre su pecho le hicieron entender un poco lo que acababa de pasar. Enfoco la visión y se separó un poco del suelo con los codos y se dio cuenta que una pequeña niña tenía su rostro enterrado en su cuerpo, su cabello largo y rubio se ondulaba a todo lo largo de su espalda desprendiendo el aroma cítrico de las mandarinas.

Seiya se preguntó por qué olía a mandarinas y miro como temblaba ligeramente -¿te encuentras bien? –el carácter sociable y alegre de él le impedía enfadarse con la pequeña causante de su dolor corporal. Pero la rubia no se movía – No estoy enojado… -aseguro afable. Despacio, ella, levantó su rostro impactando al joven muchacho al mismo tiempo. Unos enormes ojos azul celeste le devolvían la mirada, tímidos y arrepentidos.

-Lo-lo si-siento mucho… -su voz de princesa resonó en sus oídos y acelero su pulso traicionero.

.

.

.

Bueno este es el primer capítulo de mi fic. A mí me ha encantado ya tengo los dos siguientes capítulos –La princesa de Diamante y Secuestro – pero en mi libreta. Así que paciencia en lo que redacto ¿sí?

Este Capítulo va dedicado especialmente a mi primer review Dayan Kou Uchiha: estoy encantada de que me vayas a leer. Te mando muchos saludos y te deseo mucho éxito en todo.

.

.

.

*El **trastorno de identidad disociativo** es un diagnóstico controvertido descrito en el DSM IV como la existencia de dos o más identidades o personalidades en un individuo, cada una con su propio patrón de percibir y actuar con el ambiente. Al menos dos de estas personalidades deben tomar control del comportamiento del individuo de forma rutinaria, y están **asociadas** también **con un grado de pérdida de memoria más allá de la falta de memoria normal**. A esta pérdida de memoria se le conoce con frecuencia como tiempo perdido o amnésico. Para ser diagnosticado, los síntomas deben ocurrir independientemente del abuso de substancias o una condición médica general (inducción).

****Narcisismo** es una alusión al mito de Narciso, amor a la imagen de sí mismo.1 Amor que dirige el sujeto a sí mismo tomado como objeto.2

***El **trastorno narcisista de la personalidad** es un trastorno de la personalidad del grupo B (desórdenes dramáticos, emocionales, o erráticos). Un patrón general de grandiosidad (en la imaginación o en el comportamiento), una necesidad de admiración y una falta de empatía, que empiezan al principio de la edad adulta y que se dan en diversos contextos como lo indican cinco (o más) de los siguientes ítems:

Tiene un grandioso sentido de auto-importancia (p. ej., exagera los logros y capacidades, espera ser reconocido como superior, sin unos logros proporcionados).

Está preocupado por fantasías de éxito ilimitado, poder, brillantez, belleza o amor imaginarios.

Cree que es "especial" y único y que sólo puede ser comprendido por, o sólo puede relacionarse con otras personas (o instituciones) que son especiales o de alto estatus.

Exige una admiración excesiva.

Es muy pretencioso, por ejemplo, expectativas irrazonables de recibir un trato de favor especial o de que se cumplan automáticamente sus expectativas.

Es interpersonalmente explotador, por ejemplo, saca provecho de los demás para alcanzar sus propias metas.

Carece de empatía: es reacio a reconocer o identificarse con los sentimientos y necesidades de los demás.

Frecuentemente envidia a los demás o cree que los demás le envidian a él.

Presenta comportamientos o actitudes arrogantes o soberbias.

°° Un **álter ego**1 (del latín _alter ego_, "el otro yo") es un segundo yo, que se cree es distinto de la personalidad normal u original de una persona. El término fue acuñado en el siglo XIX cuando el trastorno de identidad disociativo fue descrito por primera vez por los psicólogos.2 Una persona que tiene un álter ego se dice que lleva una doble vida.


	3. Capítulo2: La princesa de Diamante

Hola, aquí está al fin el capítulo dos (apenas qué castigo) pero bien siempre avanzando.

Gracias por leer:

Dayan Kou Uchiha, me siento muy contenta de saber que alguien me lee ya que todos los que nos arriesgamos a escribir necesitamos que nos lean, gracias por tus reviews.

Luni : gracias por interesarte en mi historia espero que se desenvuelva bien.

Lizzy Kou: si he leído de estos temas y visto historias (me encantan), no quiero inventar demasiado de estos problemas, solo unas pocas cosas. Espero te guste como quedo esta parte.

Demencia: gracias la verdad es que me esforcé por que no faltaran casi ningún detalle de estas enfermedades y mucho tiempo pensé en esta historia, así que la hice antes de que se me fueran las ideas.

Muchos saludos y por favor

Disfruten

* * *

.

.

Trastornos Mentales

.

.

Capitulo2: La princesa de Diamante

.

.

Estaba fascinada con la persona frente a sus ojos, noto que el joven era solo un poco mayor que ella y también la miraba igualmente abstraído.

-Serena Tsukino – se presentó enérgica y alegre al notar que él chico no estaba enojado por el golpe recibido. Él parpadeo repetidamente y la acción de tallarse los ojos con impaciencia de él, la preocuparon -¡te lastime, Lo sabía! –aseguro acercándose demasiado, como era su costumbre, dejo de lado cualquier protocolo. Solía proceder sin ninguna formalidad, aunque su ambiente y su madre adoptiva se lo requerían. Tomo el rostro de él en sus manos para examinarlo, estaba en busca de rasguños o moretones. Mientras Seiya, nervioso, no sabía ni que decir; después las manos se deslizaron por sus cabellos negros causándole cosquillas y, finalmente los brazos y los codos hasta que estuvo segura de que no tenía nada. Cada movimiento de ella fue observado en silencio por él, por esa razón al verse observada tan detenidamente por aquellos ojos de azul profundo se sonrojó.

.

.

Lo único que Seiya sabía hasta entonces era que odiaba a las niñas y sus actos, su comportamiento, además de sus irritantes cursilerías que siempre lo incomodaba. Pero de momento esta niña, Serena, caía del árbol sobre él y como por arte de magia sus emociones lo evidenciaban en contra. Cayó rápido en cuenta de que ella le gustaba.

Enseguida se percató que la pequeña lo analizaba de cerca y con mucho detenimiento. Sonrojado aparto la vista para disimular el fastidio por tener que controlar sus latidos; después de respirar profundamente y sentir su temperatura facial normal, volteo el rostro nuevamente a ella decidido a interrogarla. Pero la rubia se acercó otra vez, levanto sus pequeñas manos con dirección a su rostro provocando que cerrara los ojos instintivamente.

-tienes mucha basura en tu cabello…-explicó ella con voz dulce y seguido quito una a una las ramitas enredadas y los pétalos –tu cabello es tan largo que no me deja ver bien tu cara – así prolongo su escrutinio sobre las hebras oscuras, francamente interesada en ver sus expresiones, procurando apartar las que cubrían un poco sus ojos. Se quedó estático al darse cuenta que su tacto suave lo relajaba y le hacía sentir cómodo como hace tiempo no pasaba. Por alguna razón no quería que nadie lo tocara, nadie, bajo ningún concepto; tanto así que cuando las enfermeras se acercaban a él para medicarlo y tanto peor para administrarle los analgésicos intravenosos, se agitaba viendo el brillo metálico de la aguja en la jeringa. Al principio les era casi imposible calmarlo pero actualmente ya estaba acostumbrado – Tienes un rostro hermoso… - pronuncio ella ensimismada cuando logro apreciarlo. La valiente sinceridad de sus palabras le impresionó.

-T-tú también –escapo de su boca incapaz de ocultar sus pensamientos.

-¿Enserió?-Se llevó las manos al rostro con una sonrisa radiante por el alago. Ante eso, Seiya, no pudo evitar reír ante la naturalidad de la rubia. Ella rio con él.

.

.

Serena se mostró curiosa en cuanto vio frente a ella a ese muchacho. El cabello hasta los hombros cayendo un poco ondulado como una cortina oscura. Pero igualmente estaba el hecho de que la longitud apenas le permitía ver bien sus ojos y sus expresiones. Y por primera vez, a pesar de las burlas de sus compañeras de clase, se sintió feliz de su pequeña estatura; estaba segura que con unos centímetros más no habría sido posible admirar aquellos ojos azul zafiro con facilidad.

-¿Cómo llegaste halla arriba? –quiso saber señalando una rama rota en el árbol.

.

.

-Estoy huyendo –alegó con voz decidida. Ante sus palabras él simplemente levanto una ceja incrédulo. Esta vez la observo de pies a cabeza; un hermosos vestido azul celeste hacia lucir más brillantes sus ojos y la parte inferior levantado por un tul esponjoso la hacía ver como la hija del algún rico, como una princesa. Su análisis solamente le hizo entender menos el motivo de querer huir de su casa, no le pareció que hubiese algún porqué razonable, era imposible que una niña tan bien cuidada quisiera fugarse de casa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto intrigado.

-Mi madre…-murmuro apenas con tristeza- … ella, quiere co-comprometerme con un viejo.

Aquellas palabras le parecieron imposibles. Pensado en su propia madre, Seiya, solo tenía en la cabeza a una mujer buena, fuerte y que pensaba en lo mejor para él, así que era fácil suponer que otras madres serían igual. Al parecer estaba equivocado.

-¡¿Cuántos años tienes?! – Exclamo mientras su pecho se encogía de frustración –Eso ya no se hace…

-Doce… -respondió ella sin ningún ánimo. Dio un golpe en el piso con su pie cambiando completamente de humor. El chico estaba consternado por su volubilidad. Dio varios tirones a los listones en su cabeza, quito pasadores con desesperación hasta que su cabello quedo completamente libre y alborotado. Seiya estaba encantado con su intento de rebeldía, convencido de que no podría haber una niña más bonita y que a su vez tuviera su cabello tan desordenado. Guardo silencio mientras ella terminaba.

-¿Q-qué tan m-mayor es ese sujeto? –se aventuró a preguntar, por alguna razón, con la boca amarga.

-¡Es muy mayor! –Grito molesta -¡26, YhiiiuuK¡ - enseño su lengua con expresión de asco. Paradójicamente esto solo le dio risa al joven. La vio agarrar su cabeza como si le doliera y a pesar de que él se daba, por primera vez, cuenta de sus amargar realidades, la sincera conmoción que Serena estaba armando le dio gracia, en silencio rio al escucharle decir "viejo" y "asqueroso" en la misma frase.

-¿De verdad es tu… madre, esa mujer? –Tenía la esperanza de que ella estuviera equivocándose, aún estaba incrédulo de que una madre pudiera hacerle eso a sus hijos.

-…en realidad es la mujer con la que se casó papá – dijo con su mirada perdida sobre la pared.

El no supo que decir y para empeorar las cosas, empezaba a sentirse mal de nuevo, frecuentemente los dolores de cabeza lo quejaban mucho, todo los días últimamente; al ser más agudos sus dolores, solía perder la conciencia y cuando abría sus ojos una vez más los lugares donde despertaba eran diferentes cada ocasión: si se desmayaba en el jardín despertaba en la cama, si lo hacía en la terraza, a la siguiente vez estaba en el comedor de los pacientes y así. Sentía miedo, no quería morir. A pesar de ese pensamiento solo una vez se sintió verdaderamente alarmado por esa situación. Aquel día todas sus cosas se hallaban dispersas por el suelo de la recamara, las fotos de su madre y él yacían colocadas consecutivamente, una seguida de la otra, y finalmente una nota en el espejo escrita con un marcador negro que no recordaba haber visto antes.

"_La vengaremos"_

Él no comprendió esas palabras o a que se referían pero le causaban un oscuro furor interno que le ponía ansioso cada que pensaba en ello. Al preguntar por sus hallazgos el doctor Chiba insistió en que fue una broma de alguno de los internos, que no prestara atención a esa tontería.

_-"Qué deprimente"_ –peso él-_ "yo a punto de morir…"_ –y más tarde la vio _–"y para ella tener que casarse con un tipo mayor"_ –su dolor de cabeza se intensificaba.

-¿Oye, me escuchaste? –habló ella con deseo de volver a mirar los ojos del chico de cerca.

-Sí, sí. "Viejo" para ti y dejar que te bese "será muy asqueroso" –repitió hasta donde se había quedado – quiso molestarla y olvidar su migraña –y ¿cómo dices que se llama tu novio? – la pequeña le pego en el brazo y luego se pudo seria.

-…Diamante –a Seiya le punzo la cabeza tan fuerte que se mareo.

-¡Hey, niño! - ella lo jalo como pudo al tronco del árbol y lo ayudo a sentarse -¿Estas bien?

-Ya n-no soy u-un niño… -respondió él ya casi sin conciencia.

Convencido de que pronto moriría por esa enfermedad que no conocía, cerro los ojos y cayó en una oscuridad profunda.

* * *

.

Serena se dio cuenta de que él estaba mal y cuando cerró sus ojos por unos momentos se sintió preocupada, sin embargo casi enseguida volvió a abrirlos. La sensación de alivio le duro poco cuando noto algo diferente. Su mirada se tornó peligrosa y dentro de ella nació un miedo extraño.

-¿Todavía te sientes mal?-preguntó ella con sincera angustia.

-Para nada bombón… -su sonrisa fue coqueta pero potencialmente perturbadora -¿quieres que me deshaga de tu novio?- ofreció con voz pesada.

-¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? – emocionada le tomo las manos. No le importaba que su madre Negerenia le hubiera dicho que eso era para su bien, que si era _buena niña_ lo podría tener todo, solo quería deshacer del trato que ella hizo con ese hombre. La sonrisa de él se amplió ante aquel acto.

-Puedo… pero tienes que darme algo a cambio –la tomo por lo hombros, la acercó a él y le beso el cuello dejándola de piedra. Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar y su emociones encontradas no le ayudaban – dime ¿qué será lo que me darás bombón? –la cínica pregunta la saco de su letargo y lo que apareció entonces fue coraje.

-¡No me digas bombón!-le grito tratando de zafarse – ¡déjame! – el la soltó volviendo a sonreír.

-Me gustas bombón – su tono era seguro y la rubia solo alcanzo a sonrojarse por su afirmación. Él también le gustaba pero estaba comportándose tan vanidoso que decidió no le diría nada.

-Se-re-na –recalcó enumerando las silabas con los dedos su mano. Estaba molesta porque su actitud le gustaba, primero tímido y luego parecía otro.

-Puedes llamarme joven Khoun – extendió su mano hacia ella con soberbia causando solo más molestia en la rubia.

-¡Ni loca! – Contesto muy ofendida -¿te crees mi jefe? –Cruzo los brazos y elevo sus rostro –somos iguales… si quieres Khoun – hablo con voz retadora en sus palabras.

.

.

Estaba encantado. Era la primera vez, desde que fue consciente de su existencia que algo lo divertía. Y es que esa niña se atrevió a retarlo con su comportamiento, pero podría asegurar que si ella supiera _que_ era él, estaría muy asustada, como las enfermeras.

En el instante que Khoun abrió los ojos lo único que daba vueltas en su cabeza era la cara y el nombre de sujeto que le quitó la vida a Hotaru Kou, la madre de Seiya. Que su existencia solo tenía como propósito dos únicas cosas; vengar el asesinato de ella y no permitirle a nadie volver a dañar a Seiya. A él nadie le agradaba lo suficiente, no confiaba en nadie, se sentía seguro de que nadie lo entendería y solo quería causarle dolor e infelicidad a _ese hombre._

Diamante

Entonces, irónicamente, aparecía esa niña frente a él_–"tan inocente y tierna_"-pensó burlón -…que estupidez –murmuro con una sonrisa en los labios. Sería tan fácil utilizarla, divertirse con ella también y asustarla de verdad. Cada que él tomaba posesión de ese cuerpo notaba el miedo en los ojos de las enfermeras. Y eso solamente reafirmaba la conocida razón de su existencia, causar temor, eso era él.

Estaba plenamente consciente de todo lo sucedido ese día, cuando sin previo aviso apareció _él_ en la casa. Todas las imágenes lo acompañaban a cada momento, el engaño, los golpes, los gritos, la sangre de Hotaru manchando la alfombra. Él conocía el terror, Seiya lo había olvidado por el dolor y la violencia del acto, pero él si era capaz de soportarlo porque era fuerte.

-No tienes miedo Serena bombón- su voz se volvió seria al afirmar lo que veía – y eso solo me hace querer verte asustada…-dijo casi murmurando, y amenazante se acercó a ella- tus lagrimas deben ser encantadoras –aseguro siniestro al momento de tomar el mentón de ella en su mano para tocar sus labios infantiles y acorralarla como si fuera su presa. Pero inclusive con todos sus sádicos pensamientos y deseos de venganza, no espero lo que la pequeña rubia le haría. En cuanto él se propuso disminuir a la nada la distancia entre sus rostros una fuerte bofetada le dejo la mejilla roja y palpitante.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme!- Amenazo la niña. En sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar el principio se unas lágrimas y a pesar de ello mostraba una mirada fiera cargada de reproche. Se sintió descolocado ante la similitud en aquella escena y el recuerdo de la propia Hotaru utilizando el mismo tono, indefensa en sus últimos momentos pero insistiendo en mostrarse fuerte para protegerlo.

Comprendió muy bien porque Diamante la quería. Ella traía ese aire encantador que alguna vez porto Hotaru, la misma vitalidad, sinceridad y valor. Y se imaginó sin querer, que además la misma dulzura.

-Vaya, vaya bombón- levanto las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo – eres mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba-termino sonriendo involuntariamente.

Así que tuvo una idea mejor, le quitaría su nueva obsesión y se la quedaría para él ondeándola como un estandarte de victoria, a la vez que le robaría todo lo que poseía y después de haberlo hecho sufrir lo suficiente, finalmente lo haría confesar y si llegaba a la cárcel vivo, tal vez lograría que se suicidará. Ya en su mente empezaba a tramar como hacer posible sus ideas. Aún era muy pronto para enfrentarlo. Era listo y sabía que con su cuerpo adolecente, y sin recursos, le sería imposible rivalizar con él, estaba obligado a esperar. A pesar de ser también un niño como Seiya, la sangre de esa persona, la más querida, le recordaba a cada momento su inutilidad y le obligaban a deliberar todo el tiempo en una forma de vengarse, obligarse a crecer. A pesar de que su primer pensamiento fue matar al responsable después desecho la idea, a sabiendas de que eso sería demasiado fácil para Diamante.

-Me molestas mucho –se quejó ella, logro expresarse mejor una vez estuvo libre del chico – voy a regresar a mi casa antes de que me castiguen – dijo en tono inseguro. Pero avanzar cuando él la levando en brazos le fue inadmisible - ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¡Bájame! – ordeno entre pataleos.

Pero él no podía soltarla. Internamente, algo en su persona, hacía que la idea de dejarla ir sonara sacrílega.

-Llévame – demando Khoun. La sola idea de ver de nuevo la cara de ese asesino, que encima daba señales de _pedofilia_**, le causo nausea.

-¿C-cómo? – levanto las cejas al no comprender lo que le pedía.

-Llévame a conocer a tu _novio-_ la mirada de odio que ella le lanzo le hizo corregir la última palabra rápidamente –al viejo verde – era realmente divertido hacerla enojar, y el apodo que ella había aportado para su enemigo, le refrescaba el ánimo cada que lo escuchaba.

- Yo no voy a conocerlo – termino simulando tener escalofríos – voy a encontrar otro lugar donde esconderme en la casa –esta vez trato de bajar de sus brazos.

-Quiero verlo – pidió con una sonrisa pero sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores -¿y si te encuentran, puedes tu sola con todo eso? Digo, cuando tengas que hablar con él –el gesto de repulsión en las facciones de Serena le hicieron saber que acababa de convencerla y vería a su objetivo. Su intención no era enfrentarlo pero se sentía motivado a saber que pretendía, y poder arrancarle de las manos a esa niña en algún momento.

.

.

Al principio los halagos excesivos de Negerenia la confundieron mucho, empezó a creer que su _madre_ tenía razón y que ella misma debía buscar lo que le enseñaba con tanta insistencia. Buscar dinero, es decir, un hombre rico que quisiera mantenerla, sinceramente la idea le repugnaba. Un día se sintió sumamente triste extrañando a su padre recién fallecido, estaba sola en su cuarto, acabado de ser decorado como el de las princesas de los cuentos, rodeada de muñecas y con un lindo vestido. Lloro desolada sobre su cama hasta que luna, su nana, apareció por la puerta y sin preguntar nada la abrazo con cariño.

-"_Los objetos caros y bonitos no te harán feliz nunca, mi pequeña princesa. Necesitas amar, tener amigos…_ "-en contra de todo lo que su madre de adopción le decía, las palabras que su querida nana le dijo se quedaron grabadas en su corazón, segura de que ellas eran la verdad.

Pero quien daba las órdenes en su casa no era ella, sino la mujer a la que ahora llamaba mamá y cuando se enteró de las cosas que Luna le decía la confino a la cocina. Serena se dio cuenta que el deseo de esa mujer por convencerla de sus ideas era muy fuerte y, sin entender muy bien para que la arreglaba tanto y que siempre le dijera lo importante que era tener poder o dinero, trató de comportarse mejor para volver a ver a su nana, a quien extrañaba mucho.

Y con todo, al final de cada día, solo deseaba una cosa.

Ser libre, escapar, lo que implicaba ir a donde ella quisiera, conocer a muchas personas y comer muchas cosas sabrosas.

Por eso al enterarse de los nuevos planes que esa mujer tenía para ella, de que ese mismo día llevaría a ese hombre para conocerla, salió de su casa decidida a huir. Era tonta, siempre se lo decían en el colegio, y esta vez empezó a pensar que seguramente era verdad –_"sin un plan ¿cómo pretendía escapar?"_ –pensó con depresión sintiendo que caminaba de vuelta a su jaula de oro y si bien la acompañaba ese niño, se sentía muy sola.

Después de trepar el muro repleto de enredadera se hallaban caminando por un jardín repleto de árboles hacia su casa, esforzándose lo más que una niña rubia con un vestido llamativo y un niño despeinado en pijamas podía, por pasar desapercibidos. Entonces ella vio el automóvil negro, que Negerenia siempre utilizaba y uno más color plateado, dirigirse a la casa que se elevaba sobre la copa de la arboleda con su elegante estilo occidental. Sin pedir permiso tomo la mano del chico y corrió en la misma dirección, con un miedo renovado al pensar en los ataques de ira de la señora de cabello negro.

El joven la detuvo en seco cuando se soltó del agarre-si quieres ver a tu novio después de todo – afirmo con sarcasmo – se supone que te vas a esconder, no necesitas apresurarte ¿verdad?- y eso deseaba desde un principio, solo preocuparse por ella, pero si su madrastra no la encontraba seguramente se enojaría tanto que castigaría a todos o hasta los correría, y todos ellos eran su amigos.

-¡¿Piensas que corro para ver a ese señor?! –Frunció el ceño moleta - ¡quería irme lejos, eso quería!-exclamo sintiéndose impotente –p-pero no puedo… Luna y los demás, son castigados cada vez que soy mala… y no puedo hacerles eso –conto con la cabeza baja – ellos siempre se preocupan por mí –luego se dio la vuelta para correr y él decidió seguirla, cada que mostraba sus emociones ante él se aliviaba.

.

.

Para él su manera de mostrar interés en las demás personas le agrado, incluso cuando le parecía una tonta. Rememoro como su madre desayunaba en la cocina todos los días con Roxana el ama de llaves y bromeaban. Odio a Diamante por desear quitarle todo lo que podría tráele felicidad a su vida.

Entraron por una puerta posterior

Caminaron por las habitaciones hasta llegar una sala tipo recibidor con una enorme ventana que colindaba con el jardín. Había una sala de tres muebles muy refinados en el cuarto y detrás de uno de ellos un gran armario de dos puerta.

La voz alterada de una mujer, que preguntaba por Serena, le provocaron unos nervios visibles a la rubia. Y al entender que estaba pasando ya estaba siendo empujado al interior del gran armario en un _deja vu_ lleno de ironía. Tuvo miedo, pero raramente no por sí mismo, sino por ella.

-por favor, quédate aquí –le rogo con mirada inquietada–no quiero que te pase nada – esa acción le dio furia ¿Por qué esa minúscula niña trataba de cuidarlo? –Madre, aquí estoy – escucho que anunciaba con voz calma, y cuando vio por la ranura de la puerta noto como se apresuraba a acomodar su cabello y alisar su falda razonó que no estaba nada tranquila. Inmediatamente una mujer mayor pero muy atractiva apareció en la puerta, su largo cabello negro formaba rizos en su espalda y su vestido tipo traje le hacía lucir su esbelta figura. Nadie podría pensar que era su verdadera madre.

Antes de que Serena lograra dar cualquier excusa la mujer golpeo su rostro sin remordimientos – ¡debes contestar enseguida que pregunte por ti! – ordeno incisiva. Y antes de recobrar la compostura miro con odio a la rubia.

-S-si madre… -silenciosas lagrimas corrían por sus mejilla mientras la rabia de él crecía.

-Arréglate que nos visitan – apuntó tajante – aquí mismo estará bien, siéntate en ese sillón ahora vuelvo – su expresión cambio de reproche a una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No hagas ruido… y no salga –murmuro para el muchacho.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par para recibir al indeseado visitante; seguía igual que la última vez que lo vio, elegante y amenazador, solo que en ese momento ocultaba su personalidad compulsiva con semblante comprensivo y una sonrisa conciliadora. Su _"madre"_ entro enseguida.

-Serena –llamo a la niña – te presento a Diamante Blackmoon, estamos muy contentas con su visita – dijo ella servil - ¿verdad, querida? –pero la pequeña apenas asintió.

-Un gusto conocerte al fin…-pero a Khoun su voz le pareció fingida – Serena –ella hizo una reverencia ignorando la mano _amistosa_ que él hombre le tendía. Se burló internamente del sujeto, le divirtió la cara pasmosa que esa acción le provoco, pero rápidamente la seriedad volvió a su persona cuando vio la fugaz indignación reflejada en los ojos de su enemigo declarado –Está muy bien educada señora –hablo a la mujer fingiendo condescendencia. Él si sabía que escondía detrás de esa mascara – dime ¿cómo te encuentras, pequeña? –le pregunto tranquilo. Ella no contesto, se limitó a permanecer inmóvil en el sillón como perfecta muñeca humana.

-No seas insolente con el joven y contesta la pegunta - ¡¿Joven?! Pensó él en el colmo de la ridiculez.

-"_cualquiera es joven comparado con un dinosaurio_" –se ironizó mentalmente, dentro del armario a duras penas podía ver a Serena, pero sabía que estaba incomoda.

-Oh, no la presiones –hipócrita trato de clamar a Neherenia, pero cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en la rubia únicamente encontró la codicia que sentía por ella –es solo una niña…

-Cierto… _querida_ – pronuncio siseando como serpiente – de eso queríamos hablar contigo… Diamante, está dispuesto a esperar a que cumplas la mayoría de edad y así no será necesario que contraigas nupcias a los dieciséis – el solo noto como ella apretó sus puños sobre el vestido.

-_ "¿qué era eso, el concurso de decidan la vida de alguien más?"_ – se preguntó asqueado e igualmente no comprendía porque Serena no decía nada.

-… No- fue apenas un susurro que le hizo buscar una mejor vista por esa pequeña ranura para comprobar que no fue cosa de su imaginación.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto con amenaza la señora.

-¡Dije que NO! - grito temblando - ¡No quiero casarme con un viejo – la cara de Diamante era indescifrable. El chico deseo conocer sus pensamientos en ese momento.

-¡Mocosa malagradecida!- vocifero la pelinegra a punto de golpearla a la vez que la chiquilla cerraba sus ojos con miedo. La agresión nunca llego ya que el hombre la detuvo con elegancia.

-Salgamos un momento… -sugirió mirándola significativamente –dejemos que se calme – de pronto hubo un momento de tensión en el cuarto que discordaba por completo con la tensión del ambiente.

-Muy bien… - enseguida salieron y la pequeña se quedó calla, cabizbaja, en medio del cuarto. El chico salió de su escondite decidido a ver la reacción de la niña.

-Estas muy callada…-quiso saber que le pasaba y la volteo hacia él. Se quedó sin habla al ver las gruesas lágrimas que salían de los ojos celestes.

.

.

Serena ya no pudo más y se venció entre sollozos y lágrimas mientras se abrazaba del muchachito, que inclusive sino devolvía el abrazo la reconfortaba un poco saber que no estaba llorando sola.

-¿Q-qué v-va a pasar con migo? –le pregunto a su testigo como si él realmente tuviera una respuesta para sus problemas. Siempre quiso creer las cosa que su madrastra le decía al asegurarle que buscaba lo mejor para ella, a pesar de la gran desconfianza que sentía por ella, trato de creerle –No, no quiero… ni siquiera podre tener un novio lindo cuando sea mayor… - rápido sus reclamos lastimeros fueron apagados por la mano del chico que la arrastro junto con él al interior del armario.

.

.

Decidió que por ahora lo mejor sería marcharse. No estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error que le llevó a perder por completo la paciencia con la viuda Kou –_"Oh, Hotaru"_ –pensó con insignificante lastima. No esta vez, aguardaría pacientemente a obtener su _premio_, y por supuesto que esa mujer enferma de codicia era el instrumento perfecto para tener lo que deseaba. Todo el dinero que deposito en la cuenta de Neherenia debía de ser suficiente para que la mujer la enseñara y cuidara para él, solo pare él.

La promesa de más dinero el día que se anunciara el compromiso solo la incentivaría más fuertemente.

Mirando como salían en automóvil de aquella casa recordó la irrepetible sonrisa de Hotaru Kou al verla en la galería y eso pensó hasta que vio a Serena en un parque comiendo helado. Unos meses después de su _accidente_ en la casa Kou. Entonces la vio, desde el interior de su automóvil, tan contenta en un parque y con la cara manchada de helado de chocolate, supo que debía ser suya.

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo.

.

.

-Shhhhis- la silencio poniendo los dedos sobre su boca.

Su madre la llamó irritada varias veces pero nunca respondió.

-¿Quiere que la vayamos a buscar señora? –preguntó con apremio una de las muchachas de la servidumbre.

-No –anuncio seria – déjala, de todas formas tiene que regresar – después salió de ahí dando largos pasos de molestia.

-Ya se fue –y le jalo para llevarla al exterior del mueble pero ella se negó.

-No – su voz era temblorosa – pre-prefiero morir que quedarme en la casa –se sentía angustiada y la cara de coraje de su compañero no la ayudaba –sí ¡prefiero morir, tú no sabes…!

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –Exclamo con los dientes apretados para no hacer más ruido – ¡si mueres ya no hay más días, ni oportunidades, ni nada…! -la rabia e impotencia en la cara del muchacho la hicieron bajar el rostro con vergüenza. Él tenía razón pero…

- Pero n-no quiero… que me toque nunca –se envolvió a sí misma enterrando el filo de sus uñas en la piel de los brazos – o que la primera vez que… me besen, sea ese señor… - cada vez se deprimía más.

.

.

Oyendo sus alegatos pensó en las palabras que su madre trató de hacerle entender una vez, cuando solo existía Seiya, su cabeza era como un diccionario de recuerdos de Hotaru Kou. ese día le conto como lo molestaban las niñas en su escuela.

-_"el amor y los besos son cosas muy importantes para las niñas"_-fue la frase exacta y entonces no lo vislumbró tan rotundamente como es ese minuto.

.

.

-Ese hombre… ¿te gusto aunque sea un poco? – su pregunta era juiciosa.

-¡NO! –fue su respuesta inmediata.

-¿Yo te gusto? – pregunto sin miedo y esta vez la escudriño con detenimiento.

Hubo un silencio más prolongado entre ellos hasta que Serena contesto.

-S-si… - "_mucho_" quiso decir pero su situación era penosa y nunca le atrajo un niño antes.

Con descaro y sin darle tiempo de negarse, él levanto su cara tomándola por el mentón y la beso, ella se opuso pero el adolescente no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, así que la sostuvo con más fuerza, pero sin importar el forcejeo, la boca del chico, se sintió suave. Extrañas emociones la hicieron temblar.

Al separarse ella estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevió a mirarlo, no obstante no pensaba arrepentirse por estar tan cerca del muchacho y no albergaba deseos de reclamarle nada porque inclusive si su beso fue muy repentino le dejó el corazón acelerado de satisfacción. Nunca se lamentaría de ese instante, no después de enterarse de la decisión de su _madre._

"_le habría gustado a él, tanto, como a ella"_

_._

_._

-No voy a pedir perdón – pronuncio con incomodidad y extrañado de no recibir, por lo menos, los reproches de ella- No estoy arrepentido…

-Está bien…- respondió dócil y entonces le sonrió inocente – gracias –el sonrojo de ella acelero el corazón confuso de Khoun, cosa que tomo como una señal de alarma.

-Me tengo que ir –anuncio bruscamente.

Ella lo acompaño hasta los árboles que colindaban con la pared de la clínica. Y aunque regresaría ahí, donde él mandaba y todos sabían _lo que él era_, sintió incertidumbre por él futuro de esa niña y las cosa que le hizo sentir. Se dispuso a despedirse y al encontrase con la mirada desesperanzada de ella se afligió de verdad, él que estuvo convencido de haber nacido para odiar.

Por esa razón no podía prometerle nada, ya que su venganza contra Diamante podía no llegar a tiempo para librarla de sus garras.

Ella agito su mano con desgana.

Cuando logro poner su cuerpo al otro lado de la pared, le lanzo una última mirada, preguntándose por primera vez, si la venganza era su verdadera razón de existir.

* * *

.

.

**5 años después**

**.**

**.**

Tres jóvenes montaban en un Mustang cobra convertible negro, que habían _tomado prestado _de la cochera de uno de sus padres_,_ dirigiéndose a una distinguida fiesta a la que nadie los había invitado.

-¿No puedes ir más rápido Chiba? Ya me estoy arrepintiendo –se quejó Yaten el más joven de ellos.

-Te puedes ir cuando quieras –respondió Seiya en el mismo tono acido a sabiendas de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era una simple travesura de universitarios; era más bien, una certera declaración de guerra – podemos hacerlo solos –aclaro con la cabeza puesta en el primer movimiento de su venganza.

-A callar los dos –ordeno calmo de mayor edad de los tres –debemos concentrarnos, no es suficiente tener el perímetro estudiado de memoria –reprendió –debemos pensar en la complicaciones…

-Darién dice bien – apoyo el mayor de los Kou. Si bien Darién no era su familia de sangre eran muy unidos y conocía todo de él al ser hijo se su psicoterapeuta. Y que le pusieran el nombre de su propio padre agregaba respeto de forma imperceptible a su relación de amigos –baja antes de que él plan resulte mal por exceso de estupidez… -se burló el pelinegro.

-¡cállate imbécil!- siempre lo molestaban por ser el menor.

-Compórtense que estamos llegando – pidió tratando se sosegarlos, se sentía responsable de ellos y dejarlos ir solos le pareció suicidio.

Fue cuando de lejos vieron las luces y las letras elegantes a las puestas del caro "Hotel Shine Tokyo".

"_Bienvenidos a la 70° celebración del_

_Aniversario de las_

_Empresas Blackmoon Cosmetics"_

Seiya, ahora consiente de la existencia de Khoun, contaba con una mejora mental considerable y compartía recuerdos con él y también objetivos.

-Empieza la operación secuestro –aviso con la adrenalina comenzando a correr por sus venas.

* * *

.

.

¡Increíble! Me costó un trabajo horrible terminar este capítulo y no por falta de inspiración ¡No!

¿Por qué la gente me vistita tanto cuando soy feliz en mi encierro, escribiendo? Hay que atenderlos, platicar y ese se suma a todas las cosas que se hacen normalmente en la casa. ¡¿Por qué no me entienden, ustedes me entienden?!

…Ya me calme, estoy calmada. Como sea al fin termine y empiezo mi nueva cruzada con el capítulo 3.

Muchos besos y saludos a todos.

Si se preguntan ¿Por qué Darién? No se preocupen odio lo enredos amorosos de telenovela, ya se específicamente para que lo quiero en la historia, este no estará enamorado de Serena ni ella de él, pero este personaje es uno que está en mi corazón, que conste que no como pareja de Serena.

-NOTA IMPORTANTE: EL DATO DE COMPARTIR RECUERDOS CON LA OTRAS PERSONALIDAD ES UNA INVESIÓN mía. Esto no es una cosa verídica completamente y cada caso de _personalidad múltiple_ varía.

* * *

.

**Pedofilia: La **paidofilia** o **pedofilia** es una parafilia que consiste en la atracción sexual hacia niños o niñas pre adolescentes1 2 3 . A la persona que padece _pedofilia_ se le denomina _pedófilo_, un individuo de, al menos, 16 años que siente atracción sexual hacia menores de 13 y respecto de los que mantiene una diferencia de edad de, por lo menos, cinco años.4 . El término hace referencia a la atracción de una persona hacia niños preadolescentes, no al acto sexual realizado con dichos niños 5 . Especialistas destacan que ser pedófilo no es lo mismo que cometer actos sexuales con niños, y que muchos pedófilos no cometen ningún tipo de abuso sexual y que muchos abusadores de niños no son pedófilos.


	4. Capítulo3: Secuestro

Los personajes de sailor moon no son míos (si lo fueran serena y seiya habrían sido pareja y miles de fans seriamos muy felices) son de Naoko Takeuchi. Pero la historia si lo es y cada día me gusta más.

Saludos a ustedes, especialmente a:

**Demencia**: te prometo que en los capítulos anteriores dice cuántos años tiene cada quien (Seiya 14 y Serena 12, es decir que él no califica para ser pedófilo ya que solo son 2 años de diferencia) espero que te guste esta parte tanto como a mí.

**Dayan Kou Uchiha**: jajajaja, no fue mi intención consiente que fuera _sexy_, solo que fuera… interesante pero para el caso puede ser lo mismo. Gracias por tus constantes reviews (sabias que gracias a ellos me dan más ganas de escribir pronto) mucho éxito en todo y los mejores deseos para ti.

**Princessnerak: **también me gustan ese tipo de historias y deseo que esta sea una. Admito que siento algo de pena, algunas personas que leen me conocen y puede _que entre ellos no vean con gusto algunas cosa que quiero escribir_ (_supongo que es mi miedo a la crítica_). _Ojala no les hubiera enseñado mi cuenta_.¡Baah! Como sea hare lo mejor que pueda. Saludos me pone muy contenta ver que tengo a alguien más interesado en mi fic, de verdad gracias.

**Lili:** jajajajaja, si me imagino que sí, tanto el tema como mi forma de escribir no es muy convencional para las fans de Sailor Moon. El tema me pareció genial (y me instruí en él) pero como no sabía que tanto podrían saber los demás puse citas y aclaraciones (cosa que no es muy común pero me gustaría que hicieran por mi) Muchos saludos, gracias por tu review me puso muy contenta, saludos.

Con gusto aquí está el capítulo siguiente, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

.

.

Trastornos Mentales

.

.

Capítulo3: Secuestro

.

.

Las luces de las farolas adornaban la entrada de un portal improvisado hecho exclusivamente para ese evento y todo lucia caro, desde los mismos automóviles, que pasaban de uno en uno por ese portal para ser acomodados por los_ ballet parking_ hacia el estacionamiento, hasta la enorme puerta de madera con grabados de una vegetación creciente. Solo que ellos no entrarían por esa puerta. Rápidamente acomodaron sus trajes, se repartieron los antifaces y los celulares en su modalidad de manos libre fueron adaptados en el interior de los sacos ya listos para comunicarse en caso de imprevistos.

Seiya marco un teléfono y sin esperar una señal de identificación habló.

-Tenou llegamos – anuncio templado.

-_Correcto – _cayó un momento mientras contestaba a alguien que le acompañaba_ -¿preparados?_- pero su pregunta parecía más una orden.

-sí, lo estamos… y esperando en la entrada – termino mirando a sus acompañantes asentir con la cabeza. Enseguida Yaten y él salieron del auto con Darién rezagándose, siguiendo con la vista al joven que se llevaba el auto para poder reacomodarlo más tarde junto a la entrada.

_-El plan empieza en cuanto entren a la fiesta_ – anuncio como si no supieran – _una vez dentro ya no los ayudaré. Los espero por la parte posterior, por la entra B del personal._

-Entendemos – fue todo lo que contesto.

El plan les llevó seis meses de cavilaciones, era difícil ocultar aquello a Taiki quien estaba siempre preocupado por Seiya y Yaten, lo mismo que las actividades que ya realizaban en la empresa y la universidad los dos. Darién termino lo mismos estudios que su padre y ejercía en una clínica que era una extensión recién abierta para infantes. Eso y los constantes cambios de personalidad que sufría, y aunque los atrasaba un poco con Khoun por su rebeldía, _ él_ dejo de causar tantos problemas ya que en todo lo que se tratara de arruinar a Diamante cooperaba con placer.

Pero aquella odisea fue menos complicada gracias a Haruka Tenou. Sospecharon inmediatamente de él y las razón por la que les contacto, con desconfianza se reunieron con él, pero al parecer tenía motivos privados extremadamente fuertes para ayudarlos a derrumbar todas las mentiras, asesinatos y fraudes que acumulaba año tras año _ese individuo_. Con el infiltrado pudieron tener acceso a los planos de los salones que serían ocupados para aquel evento, lo único extraño fue que su enemigo parecía tener algo más en mente ya que aparte de la renta de esos espaciosos lugares también aparto una _suite_ casi tan cara como los mismas estancias de la fiesta. Pero Khoun sospecho enseguida lo que pasaba por la cabeza de _él_.

Ese era una celebración de aniversario de la empresa de cosméticos y tal festejo ya era conocido por las altas esferas e inversionista, por eso no era difícil imaginar que por regla se llevaría a cabo, pero con la nueva información pudieron saber el lugar donde se realizaría y que este año sería invitado casi todo es personal administrativos y eso solo podía significar una cosa, esa noche Diamante anunciaría algo de lo que deseaba que todos se enterasen.

-Seiya yo iré primero –pidió Yaten con preocupación de que al encontrase con Blackmoon este lo reconocería enseguida.

-No lo creo, el plan es mío… bueno nuestro –dijo refiriéndose a Khoun, que no se consideraba uno con él, sino alguien atrapado en un cuerpo ajeno y sus decisiones casi siempre eran opuestos, excepto cuando involucraban a cierta niña rubia, eso nunca cambio. Yaten hizo una mueca de disgusto al entender a _quien_ se refería, el alter-ego le era más insoportable que él propio Seiya.

Darién los alcanzo cuando logro estacionar el auto en el mejor lugar para escapar si era necesario, justo a un lado de las puestas de entrada.

-Aquí está la mochila… -los miro a ambos – ¿Quién ira? –enseño una mochila plana que podía ser bien escondida bajo la ropa. Estaba al tanto de que él no permanecería en la fiesta mucho tiempo y que su papel ahí implicaba vigilar las salidas y estar preparado para arrancar en cuanto le dieran la señal.

-Yo iré –hablo el pelinegro con decisión –vamos por la entrada B, ahí nos espera él.

Antes de avanzar más de diez pasos la visible sacudida del joven los detuvo en seco.

-Me duele la cabeza –anuncio ante lo obvio.

-¡No! –Gimió el menor con alarma – no ahora…

- No es problema – dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo – hemos estudiado él plan lo suficiente. Él ira en mí lugar.

-Si tú lo dices –pronuncio el mayor serio, pero restándole importancia –que aparezca ya que el tiempo avanza –era notorio lo acostumbrado que estaba a sus cambios de personalidad.

-Eso lo dices porque tú si lo soportas – reclamo en voz baja Yaten.

Viendo como el otro sostenía su cabeza fue como se enteraron que él dolor en esa zona aumentaba, apretaba sus sienes con las palmas de sus manos tratando de aminorar las molestias antes de dejarle su cuerpo a su otro yo.

-Me extrañas demasiado ¿Verdad enano? –la sonrisa sarcástica y la mirada fría era el anuncio claro de que frente a ellos ya no estaba Seiya.

-Khoun, tan odiosos como siempre – lanzó con veneno en la voz.

–_Abuelo_ Chiba –saludo a Darién con insolencia, quien ignoro el apodo por completo mostrando su habitual calma.

-A trabajar niñas –ordeno el hombre empujándolos como si de dos niños pequeños se tratara.

* * *

.

.

Rebosaba de tétrica alegría, finalmente el día en que su recompensa le sería entregada llegaba y a la vez ya no tendría más responsabilidades con alguien que no fuese ella misma.

-Serena, te pido que hoy te comportes como la señorita educada que eres – dijo con voz suave pero marcando bien cada palabra. La nombrada simplemente frunció el ceño sin contestarle.

Después de todos esos años de cuidar su inversión, todas esas cosas que realizó como una rutina sin falta alguna con esa niña; los entrenamientos físicos, los tratamientos faciales en clínicas costosas, los nutriólogos y los colegios religiosos y de prestigio exclusivamente para mujeres.

La muchacha que estaba sentad a su lado dejaría de ser su responsabilidad esa noche. Con perfecto disimulo admiro los frutos de su esfuerzo y es que ella, con toda su experiencia, sabía lo que le gustaba a los hombres. Así que complacida de ver como hoy se había lucido escaneo a su _hija_ en busca, otra vez, de desperfectos: el largo cabello rubio resplandecía y brillaba más con cada farola nocturna que golpeaba el interior de su costoso auto.

-Artemis toma el camino corto –ordeno al chofer.

-Si señora –fue su sola respuesta.

Como envidiaba la juventud de ella, su piel se veía tan tersa y lisa como la porcelana fina, las formas femeninas solo fueron potenciadas por las repetidas y exhaustivas rutinas de ejercicios a las que la matriarca sometía a ambas; odiaba a la mocosa por su belleza natural y fresca, porque en cierto modo solo dedicándose por completo a su cuidado sería tan rica como siempre deseo, paradójicamente, también por ello la consideraba su _posesión_ más valiosa. Al final de aquel infierno de tener que fingir ser la madre de una niña que ni siquiera era suya, porque nunca quiso tener hijos, poseería un cheque que convertiría su vida en un paraíso.

-No estés tan nerviosa pequeña –trato de tranquilizar a la rubia, en su interior temía que la chiquilla pudiera armar un escándalo –solo es una fiesta de máscaras –y con éxitos oculto una sonrisa de burla por sus propias palabras. Solo con mentiras pudo calmar la rebeldía de ella los últimos dos años.

-Lo se… madre –a la mujer le pareció que esa joven ocultaba su nerviosismo, pero como le importaba un bledo lo que ella sentía estaba bien mientras no le causara problemas.

-Qué bueno que así sea querida – alabo contenta con la sumisión mostrada. Nada comparado son las repetidas demostraciones de insubordinación con ella hacia algunos años. Esos días su odio por la rubia aumentaron a niveles innombrables; su destreza arruinando vestidos caros, o la espantosa forma en que se dedicó a arruinar su cabello o como se ensuciaba por completo hasta parecer una andrajosa pordiosera.

Llego al extremo de fugarse de la residencia y no la encontraron sino hasta seis meses después. La busco con desespero, con miedo de que Diamante se enterara y si se había enterado en otro momento nunca lo mencionó.

En una provincia alejada de la capital, Yaizu* en la prefectura de Shizuoka**, gracias a un investigador que contrato de tiempo completo. Y a pesar de que no le interesaba saber nada de ella, que no le fuera útil para sus propósitos, lo hizo: confirmar lo diferentes que eran, Neherenia quería lujos y abundancia, mientras que Serena buscaba refugio en una recóndita ciudad de bahía conviviendo con gentuza humilde y sin clase, pescadores y ensuciándose las manos trabajando de niñera con los infantes de un kínder. Cuando fue a buscarla solo sus promesas de haber roto el compromiso matrimonial con Blackmoon apaciguaron sus acciones rebeldes y le trajo paz a los siguientes años.

.

.

-¿De verdad tenemos que ir? – pregunto con incomodidad, le repugnaba la idea de volver a ver a _ese_ hombre.

-Solo es una invitación amistosa Serena –por alguna razón la sonrisa amistosa que le dio la pelinegra le pareció más una advertencia de peligro que un motivo para calmarse –el sencillamente quiere… saludarte –entonces, y por enésima vez su _madre,_ volvió a acomodarle el top del vestido color crema con bordados oro que llevaba puesto y después paso su pañuelo sobre el cinturón también dorado para limpiar los rastros que sus propios dedos dejaron antes. Muy a su pesar, lo fino de la prenda que portaba, la perturbaba, el tener que mostrar tanta piel; con los brazos y hombros sin tela se sentía desnuda, más aun con la parte inferior, que incluso siendo largo hasta los tobillos en la parte posterío, enfrente llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Ni esconder su rostro bajo aquel antifaz dorado le quitaba la vergüenza.

La mujer le acomodo, esta vez, el cabello.

-¡Ya basta, por favor! –su voz fue una súplica reprimida.

Pronto llegaron a la presuntuosamente iluminada entrada del Hotel donde se llevaba a cabo esa farsa. No estaba nada emocionada, sus latidos se dispararon de puro miedo y es que en su mente solamente podía repasar una vez tras otra las horribles sensaciones que la mirada fina de Diamante producían en ella, la última vez que lo vio estaba por cumplir quince y de eso hacían tres años.

El joven del ballet parking abrió su puerta y le dio la mano para ayudarla a salir y al observar a su alrededor, pasmada, se percató de la fiesta iba a ser bastante concurrida.

-Avanza, _tesoro_-le mando la otra tomándola del brazo y Artemis le dio una mirada entristecida. Opto por lucir despejada, miro a Neherenia que traía un largo vertido color negro que se le ondulaba con el viento alrededor de las pantorrillas y los hermosos brocados con piedras azules que resplandecían en el top.

-Madre ¿Por qué no podía yo ponerme un vestido como el tuyo? –quiso saber cómo si todavía pudiese hacer recapacitar a esa dama.

-Tu eres muy joven para esconder tu atractivo niña –pronuncio con delicadeza –deja de comportarte como si fueras mayor que yo Serena –termino criticándola con una sonrisa mordaz. Para ella sonó como un insulto humillante, pero inteligente sobre sus gustos por la ropa recatada. Sintiéndose un poco derrotada se dejó llevar al interior de la gran puerta de madera tallada.

* * *

.

.

-¡¿Qué pretendes?! Se supone que yo haría el trabajo – el de cabello claro quiso convencerlo de cambiar de papeles y él le respondió con un comentario sarcástico. Ni los murmullos disminuyeron la tensión en las palabras de Yaten, siempre era una placer hacerlo rabiar.

Antes de hablar sonrió con soberbia.

-Suelta el cuello de mi camisa pigmeo – amenazo Khoun apenas moviendo los labios pero el muchacho no le hizo caso –vamos… no tengo tiempo de humillarte hoy.

-¡Dejen sus estúpidas pelea para otro día inútiles! – ordeno un hombre rubio poniéndose entre ellos.

-Haruka está arriesgando mucho, así que obedézcanle –pidió Darién tratando de calmarlos. Tenou era el jefe de seguridad de Diamante, todo lo que conocían de él era que aplicaba con precisión el lema de "ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca" y que Diamante años atrás causo un enorme daño en la vida de alguien muy querido para él.

- Ya lo arreglamos ¿no es así? –Aseguro con una sonrisa ladeada deshaciendo el agarre del pequeño Kou en su prenda –Yo iré –anuncio arrebatándole la mochila.

-¡Oye!

-Déjalo –fue una petición ansiosa departe de Chiba que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia, rápidamente se dirigió al otro – No lo eches a perder.

-Imposible –se jacto en pose arrogante y tomo una máscara tornasol negro-azul de las manos que sostenía el mayor.

Los cuatro subieron en silencio por las desiertas escaleras de emergencias y una vez se encontraban frente a la puerta Darién los detuvo en seco.

-Recapitulemos –solicitó cauteloso –Yaten tu vigilas a Diamante en la fiesta y nos dices su ubicación, todos sus movimientos, eso hasta que Khoun sea quien lo vigile una vez dentro de esa habitación extra que solicito. En ese tiempo iras a robar los documentos del contrato matrimonial y los comprobantes.

-sí, lo haré- dijo decidido.

-Tu buscaras a nuestro objetivo para asegurarte de que coopere y que podamos marcharnos con discreción todos sanos y salvos – dijo mirando pausadamente a Khoun –y si no coopera "plan B"

Ante sus palabras los ojos del joven brillaron con malicia.

Prefiero el "plan B" – expreso –secuestro involuntario.

-Procura que no sea así –lo miro con cautela –Yo estaré un momento en la fiesta, voy a salir y entrar unas cuantas veces para que los invitados y los de seguridad se acostumbre a verme pasear por el lugar.

-Si finges discutir con alguien por teléfono será más convincente- sugirió Haruka.

Todos, excepto Tenou que se quedó en las escaleras, se colocaron los antifaces y al entrar para mezclarse entre la multitud fueron recibidos por un salón lujosamente decorados alumbrado a media luz.

* * *

.

.

La cara ya le dolía a causa de la sonrisa más falsa que pudo haber tenido jamás. Abrumada por la cantidad de personas vestidas con prendas costosas y finos antifaces deseo salir corriendo de ahí de regreso a su querido puerto de Yaizu. La gente deambulaba por él salón saludándose entre sí con sonrisas hipócritas, al menos a ella eso le parecía y es que le costaba trabajo pensar con claridad, las diferentes fragancias que tenía el lugar cargaban el ambiente y la empezaban a marear.

-Serena te presento a la señora Tsubaki Ai –ella extendió su mano sonriendo automáticamente.

-Mucho gusto señora Tsubaki –dijo tratando se sonar cordial pero con verdaderos deseo de desaparecer de ahí.

-Ella es dueña de… -pero ella ya había dejado de prestar atención en cuanto la presentación formal dio fin.

Volteo a todos lados en busca de una salida y es que cada que el tiempo avanzaba se sentía más abrumada por la insistente mirada de Diamante sobre ella, se encontraba en lo alto de un balcón interno con poca elevación, que llevaba a otro de los salones, uno que tenía las mesas de los platillos, los vinos y una enorme escultura de hielo en forma de media luna. Se movía como si fuese algún tipo de rey medieval mirando a sus súbditos y claro que su ni su antifaz color plata, que cubría de su frente a su nariz, era capaz de ocultar la exhibición de aires de grandeza que estaba dando: era el único hombre en todo el lugar que portaba un traje blanco impecable y perfectamente planchado con pequeños detalles igualmente plateados.

Busco otra vez a su alrededor, pero esta vez por alguien que se viera tan incómodo como ella en misma se sentía ese lugar, respiro profundo como si estuviera a punto de sumergirse en el agua y tomo la primera oportunidad que tuvo para desaparecer de la vista de su madrastra, que iniciaba otra _interesante_ charla con otro desconocido, y de la vista de Diamante quien era entretenido por un hombre alto y rubio que vestía por completo de negro.

Camino lejos da ahí, pensando en su querida ciudad de Yaizu, en esa pequeña localidad donde fue libre, y aunque por corto tiempo vivió ahí, la llego a adorar; la preciosa vista de sus atardeceres en las playas la tranquilizaban, incluso ahora que solo podía revivir los recuerdos en su mente. Cuando iba a comer helado con Rei, una sacerdotisa de un templo cercano, podía admirar con facilidad el pico nevado del _monte Fuji, _en cambio ahí, donde quiera que caminara, sentía el peso de una cadena invisible limitándola, sofocándola.

Apresurada en su busca de oxigeno vio una terraza amplia con vista al exterior, sus pasos la dirigían a esa trayectoria hasta que choco precipitadamente con alguien más grande y, por el golpe que sitio en su cara, distingo que también más fuerte.

Los pies le fallaron por causa de los tacones de aguja que le había hecho usar Neherenia y fallo al tratar de equilibrar su cuerpo, iba a caer; pero nunca toco el suelo porque las manos de ese alguien la sostuvieron enseguida. Sus ojos chocaron con otros de un azul más oscuro, pero muy brillantes que la recorrieron de los pies a la cabeza con descaro.

.

.

A los pocos segundo que logro mezclarse entre la gente se estrelló con un hombre voluminoso que en lugar de pedir una disculpa se burló, irónicamente, de su físico.

-¡te faltan músculos muchacho, así como los míos! –dijo señalando la pequeña curva que se formaba antes que su barriga, le dio un fuerte golpe que resonó en su espalada llamando la atención de unos cuantos testigos. Irritado por la agresión procuro una venganza políticamente aceptable.

Se acercó más al sujeto con una sonrisa amplia y "_amistosa_" le paso el brazo por los hombros como si de su amigo íntimo se tratara.

-Sí, tiene razón señor –confirmo con calma y después sobo su gran estomago sinvergüenza – tanto como a su ropa le falta tela o a su cabeza cabello –ataco sarcástico.

-¡Tú! –pero antes de que eso resultara en una larga discusión ya se alejaba a toda prisa, no tenía tiempo de discutir.

Lejanamente distinguió a Diamante y las entrañas se le revolvieron. Solo un ciego no habría visto al hombre, esa situación ya se la imaginaba. Él poseía una ferviente necesidad de sobresalir de entre los demás y marcar su posición más elevada sobre la cadena alimenticia de su empresa.

Uno de los meceros le ofreció una copa y la tomo con naturalidad para guardar la apariencias, debido a que _el alcohol estaba prohibido ° _ por el padre de Chiba, finalmente su verdadera razón de hacer caso a ello era que Seiya le dejaría participar activamente en ese plan si aceptaba algunos _consejos_. Se distrajo mientras sonreía coqueto a algunas mujeres que lo miraban con sensualidad, si no tuviera un objetivo o un plan, ya estaría caminando fuera de ese teatro de gente pudiente, para ir a _divertirse_ con una de ellas en privado.

-Te encontré… -murmuro para sí cuando reconoció a su objetivo.

Era hermosa, con largo cabello rubio, claro y dorado. Su dulce rostro reflejaba frustración y ansiedad a medida que se abría paso lejos de la gente. La siguió con lentitud y con suficiente distancia para no levantar sospechas por si Diamante tuviera a alguien vigilándola, tal vez no debiera siquiera pensar en acercarse pero tenía muchos deseos de deslizar sus manos por la piel descubierta de sus hombros y comprobar si su boca seguía tan dulce como hacía años. Y ese vestido solo la volvió más tentadora, una presa para los lobos; tiro por la borda la idea de mantener la distancia por completo cuando vio a esos _lobos_, un grupo de jóvenes ricos, ávidos de hormonas, la observaban con lujuria; su actitud mostraba claramente que estaban decidiendo quien se quedaría con ella. Encrespado acelero el paso y se interpuso es su camino haciéndola chocar con su cuerpo, quitándole el balance.

Con gusto la sostuvo entre sus brazos y los ojos celestes de Serena lo miraron con sorpresa.

-lo-lo siento… mucho –alcanzo a disculparse ella con las mejillas sonrojadas. Rápido la vio tratar de guardar la compostura y lo empujo suavemente con sus manos para que la soltara –sí, me disculpa – dijo dispuesta a irse de ahí.

-Te disculpo… si bailas con migo –pidió altanero para no tener que soltarla, la aburrida y lenta música que tenían en la pista ya no le pareció tan mala, era una buena oportunidad para tenerla cerca.

- Estaba diciendo, suéltame. Pero con diplomacia- se quejó incomoda. Su personalidad parecía intacta y eso lo puso feliz sin querer

-Me harías el honor –le pido con una voz que no daba lugar a replica y le extendió la mano.

-… E-está bien –accedió con duda.

* * *

.

.

El sin duda era un oportunista y un desvergonzado.

Una vez que empezaron a bailar, la tomo de la cintura y la pego a él, y cada que ella le lanzaba una mirada de odio él sonreía retador, ese hombre detestable, pero también muy guapo, la alteraba.

lo peor fue cuando junto su boca con la de ella besándola sorpresivamente. Ella luchó por soltarse pero al parecer eso solo fue para peor, su acción solo ocasiono que ese sujeto reforzara su agarre en su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar de coraje, eso pensó ella. A los segundos le falto aire y lo busco pero en lugar de recibir oxígeno algo suave y tibio se introdujo en su boca.

Una bofetada resonó en cara del sujeto, casi tirando su antifaz.

-¡Maldito! –exclamo la muchacha con la respiración pesada. Irritada solamente por el encanto que la boca del otro le acababa de causar- "_¿Eso había sido su le-lengua?"-_ pensó contrariada y antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo de nuevo el sostuvo su mano y habló a su oído.

-No te enojes, bombón… - exaltada busco verlo mejor, deseando encontrar su rostro, pero la voz de Neherenia detuvo su averiguación.

-¡Serena te he estado buscando! – demasiado reproche en la voz de ella era señal de que estaba en problemas, y antes de darse cuenta era llevaba lejos de la pista, y del apuesto insolente, hacia Diamante.

Tan pronto como llegaron a él caminaron sin decir nada y llegaron a una habitación de tres plazas, una sala pequeña, un comedor y en el fondo un gran dormitorio con una cama. El solo verla causo escalofríos en la rubia, que ya de por si sentía como si le pesara el cuerpo de pavor. Fue obligada a sentarse junto a Neherenia en un sofá rojo vino.

El varón de cabello plateado no dejaba de mirarla como una pertenencia.

-Aquí está el contrato… Señora Tsukino – y dicho eso le entrego una carpeta abierta con un papel con logotipos y sellos oficiales. Serena nerviosa se removió en el sitio donde se encontraba sentada, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba ahí.

-Es toda tuya Diamante –aseguro después de firmar y vio a la muchacha –adiós querida…

-¡¿Madre?! –detuvo la retirada de la pelinegra agarrando su mano con miedo de quedarse sola con ese tipo - ¿de qué hablas, qué son esos papeles? – la mujer contesto con una sombra de sonrisa en su cara.

-Ese documento es mi permiso legal para que el señor Diamante Blackmoon sea tu tutor legal hasta el día de la boda y este tiene mi firma anticipada para permitir la celebración de tus nupcias... – se jacto tomando su barbilla –y este…- le mostro un pequeño papel rectangular –es mi cheque… una muy buena cantidad por ti, si me lo preguntas.

Diamante fue a la puerta y le entrego el maletín en donde los documentos estaban guardados a un hombre parecido a él pero más joven, y mientras le dirigía unas palabras Serena deseaba morir por el alcance de un rayo.

-¡No! –Sollozó –pero tú dijiste…

-Se lo que dije – esta vez la voz de burla fue perceptible – Te mentí. Pensabas que de verdad me importaba lo que tú querías – bufo la adulta – ¿y que habría ganado yo con eso?... Nada – como no queriendo ver más el dolor y las lágrimas de Serena le dio la espalda – acéptalo pronto Serena, no es tan malo como piensas ¿qué de malo puede ser una vida en la que no te falta nada? –sin querer la pelinegra recordó el día en que su padre hizo lo mismo con ella, con su primer matrimonio y sobrevivió a eso; y si más salió de la habitación pasando junto a su futuro carcelero sin despedirse.

* * *

.

.

-Es hora –anunció Khoun una vez que desaparecieron las dos mujeres en el elevador _vip, _las siguió corriendo por las escaleras de incendios, avanzando lo más rápido que pudo_,_ de inmediato escucho la voz de los otros por medio del manos libres.

-_yo voy por los documentos_ –dijo Yaten que seguía con la vista a Zafiro que entraba por el elevador de personal, lo tendría que esperar a su regreso, en su sitio en aquel balcón con vista a la fiesta.

-_Cuando estés listo danos la señal_ – pidió Darién preparado para crear la distracción, se acercó con sigilo a la alarma contra incendios.

-Lo ha-ré –respondió con la voz discontinua después de su esfuerzo. Llego a la habitación trecientos, justo a un lado del lugar donde se hallaban ellas con Diamante, entro rápidamente al notar que un hombre se acercaba en la misma dirección. Cerro tras él, salió al balcón y dio un salto al balcón contiguo, se agacho por que las cortinas estaban abiertas. Sintiéndose agradeció que en el exterior las luces permanecieran apagadas, sino ya sabrían de su presencia, espero en silencio_-"Haruka preparo que lámparas estuvieran inservibles"_- recordó.

A través de la ventana distinguió que Serena empezaba a llorar, ya casi era el momento y no podía intervenir aun. Gracias al rubio también sabían de los planes de Neherenia y Diamante, y de la mentira que la pelinegra armo para tener en sus manos a la muchacha.

-Estúpida bombón… - pronunció con pesar cuando la vio romper en llanto y Diamante empezaba a hablar con ella. La sonrisa de ese hombre le dejaba muy claro a cualquiera lo insensible que era ante los sentimientos de ella y su falta de conciencia por lo que acababan de hacer.

-_Ya regreso Zafiro –_ el celular permanecía encendido y Yaten desempañaba al pie de la letra su papel– _ya coloco el maletín en el pie de la mesa. Esperen: un hombre habla con él… se va de nuevo al elevador_–narraba el joven.

Pero el pelinegro esta encolerizado porque Diamante acababa de golpear en el rostro a Serena, quería matarlo. El asecho del sujeto en los labios de la joven se detuvieron y este se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

.

.

Él estaba furioso por la interrupción cuando estuvo a punto de besarla.

-Me están buscando – le dijo a la muchacha como si a ella le importara – pero no hemos terminado, princesa – amenazo él después de limpiar el pequeño hilo de sangre en su rostro con la misma mano que lo causo segundos antes. Ella le dio golpeo la mano que sostenía su cara –No seguirás oponiéndote a mí por mucho – sonrió triunfante y se fue.

Neherenia la acababa de apuñalar por la espalda, de pronto se sintió abandonada y sola en todo el mundo.

Si golpes y esclavitud era lo que le esperaba entonces lo mejor era desaparecer, y si ese hombre estaba tan obsesionado con ella la única manera de que no la obligara, nadie nunca más, era desaparecer del mundo, morir…

- sí… Eso qui-quiero- pronuncio entrecortadamente. Desesperada por su impotencia y por el asco que las manos de ese individuo dejaron en su piel corrió al balcón y abrió el ventanal de madera, camino a la orilla y subió al barandal –No tengo nada… - la desesperanza la invadía, si huía Diamante la volvería a encontrar.

-Deja de llorar linda –la voz masculina le causo un susto de muerte y estuvo a punto de cumplir su cometido, sin embargo las manos del extraño la sujetaron velozmente de la cintura y la llevaron a la seguridad del palco.

.

.

-e-eres tu…-hablo consternada -¿qué quieres? No vengas a jugar con migo –reproche, dolor o tal vez rabia, distinguió en su voz – déjame sola…

-¿Para qué te mates?- noto como daba un salto en su sitio al verse descubierta.

_-¡El tiempo se agota, Blackmoon está a punto de dar la vuelta de regreso a ustedes!_- apremio su primo -_¡ya dile!_

- si estas tan desesperada puedo secuestrarte – rió complacido porque ahora era fácil ver que ya tenía su atención.

-Imposible ¿crees que puedes contra toda la seguridad de este sujeto? –era cómico que ella no le preguntara que hacia él en su balcón o le preguntara si la estaba siguiendo, pero igual pensó que con lo abrumada que estaba era lo que menos le importaba - ¿lo harías?

-Por supuesto – acaricio su rostro, la zona en su mejilla donde el infeliz sádico acababa de dejar un moretón –pero tienes que prometer obedecerme… en todo –adoraba los ojos celestes y su expresión de miedo –tú decides. Se acaba el tiempo.

.

.

Acepto- respondió decidida, y si ese muchacho, con el que hace unos minutos bailo, era un enemigo de Diamante no le importaba, si la hacía su esclava igualmente le restó importancia convencida de que cualquiera sería mejor, como amo, que el hombre que compro su cuerpo. Con nadie sentía más miedo que con ese tipo.

-Chiba… ¡Ya! –oyó decir al joven al mismo tiempo que se veía siento tomada en brazos para percatarse de como sus cuerpo saltaban al otro balcón, contuvo un gritillo porque no quería ser descubierta,y volver, solo estaba ese desconocido para alejarla de lo que amenazaba ser una condenación. La alarma de incendios sonó lejanamente, la conmoción de la multitud empezó a sonar –Haruka –dijo esta vez.

Ella no dijo nada, callada esperaba junto a él detrás de la puerta.

* * *

.

.

Cuando oyó la alarma de incendios, en lugar de correr a la salida, regreso a buscar a su princesa, su hermano Zafiro corrió tras él para detenerlo.

-Espera, hermano. Debes salir, si quieres puedo buscarla por ti…

-¡No! –exclamo sin dejar de avanzar. Su hermano no lo entendía, no la podía dejar y es que ella era como Hotaru, tenía todo lo que el no, toda esa perfecta inocencia y de alguna manera debía poseer todo lo que ella pudiera ofrecerle. Ella era suya…

La ira le recorrió las venas como agua hirviente cuando encontró el cuarto vacío, su rostro se distorsionó en una mueca sádica-¡¿Dónde estás, donde?! –empezó a romper todo lo que se ponía a su paso, lanzón una lámpara iracundo a un gran espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos - ¡RESPONDEME, MALDITA SEA!- empezó a hiperventilar.

-Hermano… -Zafiro lo ayudo a levantarse tomándolo por los hombros – cálmate la encontraremos –pero la ira lo tenía en otro mundo. Tantos años de esperar por ella, desde la muerte de la viuda Kou nada volvió a ser igual, comprendió que las flores era mejor arrancarla en su estación y ahora ¿Dónde estaba su recompensa por entender, por esperar? Su hermano lo metió al elevador.

¿Dónde estaba su princesa?

* * *

.

.

-Acaban de irse –les anunció Tenou que permanecía en el cuarto de vigilancia desierto, observando a los Blackmoon en el interior del elevador, _todos_ lo escuchaban.

Haruka activo la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad de ese pasillo vacío, esa era la mejor manera de evitar sospechas sobre su persona y que _Seiya _saliera con la rubia sin dejar un rastro fácil de seguir. Y abandonó lo más rápido que pudo el cuarto encaminado al estacionamiento para seguir en su labor, desalojando personas de la fiesta.

.

.

Nunca imagino que ese sujeto estaría tan bien preparado, de una maleta en su espalda saco una peluca un poco más larga que su cabello y le enredo un chal largo y negro por los hombros.

-¿Lista? – ella asintió y caminaron entre la multitud que se arremolinaba afuera, personas nerviosas por la falsa alarma, y quejas por todas partes fue lo único que encontró. Caminaron a un automóvil donde otros dos sujetos ya esperaban – vámonos Chiba… -dijo al hombre detrás del volante. Con el corazón saltando en su pecho, vio cómo se alejaban del Hotel como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

.

* * *

Tuve un accidente en la mano cuando apenas llevaba la mitad del capítulo escrita y pensé que me iba a afectar, me alegro de que no. Y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

El siguiente capítulo se llama: Tratos con un loco…

Muchos saludos

* * *

.

.

***Yaizu-shi** (焼津市) es una ciudad situada en la prefectura de Shizuoka, a una distancia de 11 kilometros de norte a sur en la costa este.

Bañado en la bahía de Suruga, con las vistas a la montaña más bella de Japón, el Monte Fuji. Al norte de la ciudad, tenemos la Takakusa con 501 m de altitud, donde la belleza natural en el interior, cubre un área de aguas termales con un caudal de 900 toneladas por día de agua caliente. Es famosa por sus excelentes puertos (Yaizu-ko y Kogawa-ko), se comprometen tanto de bajura y en alta mar.

**La **prefectura de Shizuoka** (静岡県 _Shizuoka-ken_**?**) está ubicada en la región de Chūbu sobre la isla de Honshu en Japón. La capital es la ciudad de Shizuoka. Fuji Speedway es un autódromo situado en la prefectura.

° A muchos de los pacientes que padecen este tipo de enfermedades mentales se les retira por completo cualquier tipo de sustancias, drogas o jarabes, que puedan causar más alteraciones de las que ya sufren con su enfermedad.


	5. Tratos con un loco

Este fic es una historia original de Golden Queen Galatea pero los personajes son (prestados) de Naoko Takeuchi, esta obra es con fines recreativos.

Y agradezco infinitamente por su lectura.

**Dayan Kou Uchiha:** en este capítulo se responderán algunas de tus preguntas, pero con este tipo de trama así será en cada parte, se harán desenvolviendo diferentes razones para cada personaje.

**Demencia:** muchas gracias por tus reviews, a mí se me hace eterno escribir porque para una trama así hay que pensar bien para no echar a perder la historia. Muchos saludos, me seguiré esforzando para que todo quede bien.

**Lili:** jajaja no volveré a cometer ese terrible error, muchos saludos y gracias por leer.

**Princessnerak:** muchas gracias, lo importante es que escribes tus reviews y eso me anima mucho, saludos.

**Corazón de Diamante:** estoy muy feliz de que te gusten este tipo de tramas incluso a mí me está gustando mucho Diamante, tanto que me dan ganas de curarlo, jajaja pero no lo haré porque perdería el reto de la trama. Él se pondrá más terrible y obsesivo. Saludos

* * *

.

**Trastornos mentales**

.

.

**Capítulo4: Tratos con un loco**

.

.

Iracundo arrojo todo objeto que se le puso enfrente en la vacía habitación, donde debería estar su reciente y más preciada adquisición, solo se distinguía un cuarto desocupado y un ventanal abierto.

-¡Maldita!… -mascullo sintiendo que le faltaba el aire por la ira, y que los sonidos no llegaban a sus oídos a causa de feroz palpitar de su corazón. La imagino burlándose de él en algún lugar donde no podía alcanzarla y arrojo el espejo de marco brocado con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, le siguió la lámpara y las cortinas que desencajo de su sitio, pedazos de cristal y tela mostraban el camino recorrido; al final, exhausto, cayo de rodillas golpeando con los puños cerrados el piso, ahí en el suelo junto al elegante ventanal abierto maldijo a la pequeña rubia a todo lo que su cabeza le permitía.

-Hermano… -interrumpió el hilo sanguinario de sus pensamientos con vacilación en la vos. Pero Diamante no tenía ningún deseo de hablar con nadie – todos te esperan abajo para que pronuncies el discurso anual… -el aludido gruño y golpeo unas veces más el suelo; era verdad y algo que no podía evadir porque su ausencia le restaría prestigio y admiración.

-Encuentra inmediatamente a Neherenia – ordeno con vos áspera mientras arreglaba los estragos que acababa de causar en su propia persona, limpio la sangre de sus nudillos y acomodo las mangas de su traje para que no fuese notorio su estado. Camino a la puerta pidiendo solo una cosa más a su hermano –encárgate de arreglar todo esto… – era redundante decirle que pagara una buena indemnización al hotel, que callara algunas bocas con más dinero, halagos o mentiras, Zafiro lo haría como siempre y traería a la mujer enseguida a donde quiera que debiera llevarla.

.

.

Aunque sonreía al pronunciar su discurso cada vez que recordaba el rostro retador de serena gritándole, volvía la furia y con mucha más fuerza.

"_¡No me toque!_

_Me da asco, un hombre que compra una esposa es solo un miserable y un perdedor"_

-Estoy muy agradecido por todo su esfuerzo… –pronuncio a la multitud que una vez más se reunió a continuar con la _celebración_, cargando sus palabras con sentimiento convenció a todos los presentes, era un gran actor pero lo único que quería en ese instante era tener a la mocosa en su poder para volver a sentir su cálida piel bajo su mano de hierro, enseñándole quien mandaba. Enseñarle que él era su dueño de ahora en adelante, una y otra vez. Hasta que no pudiera pronunciar otro nombre que no fuera el suyo alabándolo u odiándolo, no importaba que, con tal de que solo el nombre de Diamante estuviera en sus pensamientos.

Todos sus planes siguieron su curso normal y sin embargo "_eso"_ que faltaba lo molestaba como la peor humillación, puesto que esa noche después del tan nombrado y ya tradicional discurso, él planeaba divulgar a los cuatro vientos su compromiso con Serena Tsukino… pero ella no estaba. El recuerdo de sus palabras, su huida y ausencia lo golpearon internamente reviviendo su furia, su violencia. Apretó los puños detrás del pulpito hasta hacerse daño pero su rostro seguía con una inmutable y elegante sonrisa de confianza.

Se vio obligado a contener su sed de venganza debido a la cantidad de espectadores que lo contemplaban, todos mirándolo y esperando por ese momento exacto de finalizar sus palabras.

-Ustedes son mis brazos, mi fuerza… -aseguro con convicción y varios aplausos no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo eso no lo lleno porque al instante los desdeñosos ojos azul celeste de la muchacha aparecieron en su mente y estuvo a punto de romper su excelso dominio propio ahí mismo. Como deseaba estrechar el cuello de la ingrata, estrujarla contra él y cerrar su boca ladina de un mordisco. Finalizada aquella sarta de mentiras aduladoras, que él astuto había inventado, bajo del estrado; pero ni la idea, de que nadie más que él y su hermano estaban enterados de lo sucedido o del anuncio nupcial, logró tranquilizar su furor.

-Hermano… -llamo su atención con la discreción que caracterizaba al menor de los Blackmoon –Neherenia sigue aquí y parece no tener idea de nada.

-Ya veremos… -fue todo lo que pronunció. Zafiro ya sabía que mientras más silencioso era el cazador más poderosa era la furia con la que castigaba _al menos ese siempre era el caso con su hermano_ por eso él le temía más que cualquiera de sus vasallos que solían hacer sus trabajos sucios. Conocía demasiado bien la ira del hombre.

Diamante avanzó entre las personas que se acercaban a felicitarlo con rostros de admiración y otros tantos, también hipócritas, que buscaba mejorar sus posición inferior con sus lisonjas pegajosas y llenas de clichés estúpidos; en otro momento el recibiría cada una de sus atenciones y palabras aduladoras con gusto, pero esa noche solo deseaba una cosa: encontrar a Serena y castigarla… de inmediato.

Serena debía de haber paseado por todo el salón, con él, sosteniéndose de su brazo, luciendo perfecta a su lado, pero ella faltaba ahí y ese pensamiento no lo dejaba tranquilo, se sentían desairado aunque nadie supiera de sus planes creía que las risas que pudieron ser de admiración eran de burla.

-¿Qué deseas que haga hermano? –la determinación del otro por cumplir con sus órdenes lo alentó un poco, solo un poco.

-¿Se lo has dicho? – quiso saber en qué situación encontraría a la mujer con la que acababa de hacer su mejor _trato_.

-No, para evitar que escape solo la he saludado con una pequeña charla –seguro el moreno como fiel esclavo.

-Perfecto... –dijo seco – prométele un pago extra, dile que la espero en mi limusina y asegúrate de que nadie los vea subir ahí. Yo los alcanzare enseguida.

Unos minutos después ella caminaba elegantemente siguiendo a Zafiro por los pasillos desiertos de la planta baja sin sospecha alguna de lo que iba a pasarle.

* * *

.

.

Casi una hora después la mujer luchaba y forcejeaba bajo las manos rabiosas de Diamante.

Una bofetada resonó en el aire de la oscura y solitaria carretera, donde los tres terminaron esa noche, tan fuerte llegó el golpe al rostro de ella que cayó de bruces en el pavimento.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS! – el perfecto rostro del megalómano se deformo en una mueca sanguinaria y desesperada al mismo tiempo. Pasmó completamente a su víctima, la horrorizó.

.

.

* * *

.

.

En el fondo se alegró de que Serena hubiese escapado; seguramente aprovechando la conmoción de la alarma contra incendios, supuso en silencio, antes de que él se abalanzara de nuevo contra su persona ya indefensa de terror.

-¡NO! –Respiraba con dificultad ella -¡Es verdad! No sé nada… - trato de convencerlo. Más, en el fondo, sabían que nada podría convencer a tal monstruo. La sardónica realidad era que, seguramente, las respuestas no serían suficientes para él o nada más que pudiera ofrecerle.

En cuanto empezó a tratar con ese hombre selló su fin y el de la rubia. Que lista había sido su_ hija al huir_. Cuando recibió una patada en el estómago que le hizo saborear la sangre en su boca, deseo, que el psicópata que la agraviaba, nunca encontrase a la muchacha, porque ahora se daba cuenta de que el momento en que callera en sus manos tendría una vida peor que la que ella tuvo, si es que vivía para contarlo.

Sí, era el colmo de la ironía que al final de su vida solo pensara en Serena, en todo el inocente y puro amor de hija que ella le había mostrado; sí, ojala y nunca la encontrase Diamante, y que él ardiera en el infierno con ella.

Y ojala fuera pronto.

* * *

.

.

Él nunca se encargaba del trabajo pero estaba demasiado rabioso y todas las palabras de ella le parecieron una desabrida mentira.

-¡suéltala hermano! –le rogo el otro –no te manches las manos, no traes nada para cubrirte – finalmente logro separarlo del cuerpo desmayado de la mujer – deja que me encargue del resto.

Diamante no contesto, su estado era como el de hace poco más de cinco años, el día en que Hotaru lo rechazo rotundamente, ridiculizando su juventud contra la experiencia que ella tenía.

Despojos de sangre yacían alrededor del cuerpo femenino, logrando que Zafiro maldijera no haberse encargado él de todo.

Su hermano estaba dejando demasiadas evidencias con las machas y el forcejeo, el cabello alborotado de la pelinegra podría tener rastros indeseables, y su repentina salida de la fiesta también se consideraría sospechosa.

-¡_Maldición!- _ pensó cuando la idea de que alguna fibra del traje de Diamante hubiera quedado atrapada en las uñas de Neherenia.

-Y-yo m-me encanga-ré… - deseo no estar tartamudeando. Rápido vio que eso era lo de menos porque él otro de nuevo no le estaba prestando atención, porque acababa de dejar solo para ir a tumbarse a la limusina –Yo me encargaré… -murmuro para convencerse a sí mismo, sus manos temblaban.

* * *

.

.

.

Él cuerpo le pesaba demasiado y sus ojos parecían estar sellados, debía tenerlos inflamados. Se removió de un lado a otro en un espacio suave que olía a sándalo. Al finalmente lograr abrirlos, la luz matinal que se filtraba entre las lisas cortinas color azul celeste, le molestaron la visión. Apenas distinguió una habitación, demasiado minimalista para su gusto, casi todo era lizo en negro o azul, ese lugar no le gustaba para nada. Su habitación era más linda, más de su gusto

-… Un momento… -murmuro, tallando sus ojos, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo -¡no es mi casa! – exclamo al momento que se sentaba de un brinco en la cama.

Recordó de golpe todo y estuvo a punto de llorar otra vez.

Una risa baja y tentadora llamó su atención, alguien estaba muy cerca de ella.

-Tienes razón, esta es mi casa… -le dijo el muchacho que al parecer durmió a su lado; sino cual era la razón de que él estaba en ropa de dormir, recostado junto a ella mirándola con diversión y coquetería a la vez.

Sus ojos azules e insistentes le electrizaron la piel y se tapó involuntariamente hasta el cuello. Lo recordaba de la noche anterior el descarado atrevido que le había robado un beso, y también su salvador; pero hoy parecía una persona completamente diferente, irradiaba confianza, sus ojos brillaban de vida, su sonrisa era suave; su cabello oscuro y alborotado solamente lo ponía más guapo de lo que estaba la noche anterior.

-Te gusto ¿Verdad preciosa?-sus palabras la pusieron más alerta, especialmente porque eran ciertas, él era muy atractivo.

-¿D-de qué estás hablando? – se alejó nerviosa pero luchando porque su cara pareciera ofendida. Sin embargo era extremadamente difícil dejar de observar a ese hombre, la lejana mirada de Khoun vino por un segundo a su cabeza – Estas lo-loco –necesito de repente evadir su mirada.

El muchacho que conoció en aquella clínica y quien tenía enfrente eran vagamente similares, solo que quien estaba con ella lucia mucho más fuerte, más desarrollado que el otro joven, que en ese entonces era muy bello pero casi podría pasar por una chica.

Cuando Serena apenas cumplía los doce años, pudo distinguir muy bien el género de Khoun por su voz y por supuesto que haber caído sobre su cuerpo la ayudo bastante a darse cuenta de que se trataba de un chico.

-Me miras con avaricia… -le aseguro avanzando como un felino en la cama, tenía una sonrisa preciosa y Serena estaba segura de que él lo sabía.

Quien estaba con ella nunca, nunca pasaría por una mujer. Su cuerpo era demasiado…

-¡aléjate! – el sujeto avanzo más y asustada retrocedió hasta que cayó de espaldas de la cama al piso y la sabana que la cubría la taparon por completo su figura botada en la alfombra. Las risas del sujeto se hicieron extremadamente sonoras consiguiendo enfurecerla. Se levantó aventando la suave tela, con toda la fuerza que tenía, y la un dejó a un lado -¡Idiota, meterse en misma cama que una extraña no es educado! – enseguida se abalanzó hacia él para golpearlo porque no se callaba.

El ataque de ella nunca llego, ya que él, de manera fácil detuvo su intento de agresión e invirtió los lugares ágilmente poniéndola contra su cuerpo.

_-¡Oh por dios!_ –pensó Serena cuando sintió la fuerza del cuerpo masculino pegando completamente al suyo, tan fuerte como se veía. Apretó los ojos sintiéndose impotente, nerviosa bajo su fuerza e irritada a la vez, aunque fuera muy guapo no tenía derecho a tratarla así.

-La mayoría de las mujeres no opina lo mismo que tu… -murmuro en su oído pero lo único que el tipo consiguió fue sacarla de sus casillas y aprovechando la cercanía ella le dio una mordida certera y vengativa en la oreja. Un grito quejumbroso, seguido por un salto que él dio para alejarse de su agresora, le hizo darse cuenta del éxito de su ataque.

Serena tuvo que contener la risa para evitar expresar cualquier tipo de simpatía, sin importar lo cómico que se viera sosteniendo su oído y la mirada de odio infantil que él le estaba mandando; en el fondo ella abrigó algo de fascinación por el drástico cambio de coqueto casanova a niño llorón, demasiado dulce para siquiera admitirlo.

-Que eso te sirva de lección –no pudo evitar mirarlo retadora – no te vuelvas a meter con migo, ¡egocéntrico de mier…!

-¿Seiya? –un sujeto de la misma estatura que ella apareció en la puerta, ese tipo si lucia algo afeminado -¿qué diablos haces aquí? – también se preguntaba eso ella.

-Resulta que es mi habitación Yaten -exasperado y ofendido rodo los ojos el pelinegro.

Eso ya lo sé –ella observaba su interacción en silencio y lo rápido que se molestaban cada quien por la presencia del otro, sin contar la mordida claro –lo que digo es ¿por qué rayos entraste ahora que… ella estaba adentro? – dijo señalándola sin ninguna discreción.

-Calma Yaten, eso es simple. Ella le gusta… - aseguro una tercera vos. Un hombre alto y con aura templada ingreso también al cuarto. Por un momento la rubia se preguntó si alguno de ellos sabría tocar la puerta –o tal vez está enamorado…

-¡Ca-cállate Darién! –Seiya se sonrojo hasta las orejas así que finalmente la rubia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada –ya lo vez, me has dejado en vergüenza. Ahora como la voy a conven…

-¡Arrrg! Me largo – el más joven exclamo en tono exasperado –déjense de idioteces y explíquele la situación de una vez, antes de que nos meta en problemas –su agitación y nerviosismo era palpable –las mujeres solo traen problemas, en especial si son la propiedad de alguien más –la mirada significativa del joven solo le revolvieran el estómago a Serena.

-¡yo no soy de nadie! – gritó ofendida. Se acordaba muy bien de los hechos de la noche anterior, pero no quería pensar en ello, o en su _madre _traicionándola y vendiéndola; o en Diamante y su lengua recorriendo su cuello antes de que ella lo abofeteara y le gritara el asco que le daba. Peor era pensar en lo que recibió de vuelta, un golpe y una apasionada amenaza de volverla tan mansa como una mascota casera, y que con sus tratos ella sola buscaría su cama.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del hotel empezó a llorar de nuevo, lloro demasiado y al final se dejó consolar por el muchacho que la ayudo a salir de aquel potencial infierno, quedándose dormida ahí, junto a él y si no estaba equivocada ese era Seiya.

-Estos papeles no dicen eso – antes de irse dejo el portafolio abierto sobre el tocador.

Ella no deseaba ver lo que esos dichosos papeles decían. Se estaba sintiendo mareada y tenía miedo.

* * *

.

.

Seiya respiro la frustración que el otro acababa de dejar en el lugar, lo que él quiso hacer antes de tener que decirle la verdad de golpe a Serena, era distraerla, lograr que se olvidara un buen rato de todas las lágrimas derramadas la noche anterior y que el peso de todo lo que estaba a punto de decirle no le diera de lleno en la cara. Que no viera su imagen en el espejo porque se veía muy pálida, tenía los ojos rojos y una gran mancha morada de su mejilla hasta la comisura de su labio izquierdo –"_Maldito ego maniaco posesivo"-_ Blanckmoon Sabia dejar su huella en las mujeres y eso lo sabía él muy bien.

-¿Quieres que yo hable con ella? –pregunto Darién enfático, como de costumbre tratando de apoyarlo.

-No, yo voy a decirle lo que necesite saber… lo otro aun no –le contesto a su amigo viendo el reflejo de la chica en el espejo, que trataba de peinar su cabello con los dedos y que se veía claramente incomoda.

Una vez que se fue Chiba y los dejo solos, él jalo una silla para que quedara a un lado de la cama, frente a Serena con los papeles del maletín en la mano.

-Me llamo Seiya y si estás aquí es a causa de Diamante– vio como la rubia entrelazaba sus manos haciéndolas unos puños apretados.

-¿Po- por qué dices eso? – estaba aún muy triste y lastimada pero Yaten no le había dado oportunidad de cambiarle el ánimo con sus tontas ocurrencias. Ya no tenían más tiempo antes de que _él_ pagara una exagerada suma de dinero para dar con ella.

-Venganza – esa era una verdad que podía decir fácilmente – tú eres parte de ella porque _él_ te quiere a ti, y si decides cooperar con nosotros a cambio te ofrezco protección -pero no era lo mismo con la información sobre Khoun o su mera existencia, no podía confiar en cualquiera y eso se lo demostró hace algunos años kakyuu, cuando por fin pudo ir a una escuela normal la conoció. La primera vez después de salir de la clínica y confió en ella por mucho tiempo, hasta el final del periodo, cuando pensó que todo resultaría bien en la escuela, también con los compañeros de clase y creyó que esa chica podría ser algo más que su amiga.

– y todo lo que necesites para sentirte segura, puedes confiar en nosotros -Tuvo un episodio fuerte de discusión interna con Khoun, para el que lo haya visto pensaría que estaba completamente desquiciado hablado consigo mismo; así fue para la guapa muchacha pelirroja, los ojos de temor y las palabras de la chica le dieron la contraría a sus días de calma, la verdad era que nunca podría volver a la escuela y fingir que era normal, todavía le afectaba ese recuerdo - ¿Qué dices?

-No se… - estaba muy dudosa – siempre que las personas se meten con alguien peligroso las cosas salen mal…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Quiso parecer confiado pero era cierto que los riesgos aumentaban a cada momento – ¿con cuantas _personas malas_ te has involucrado? – ella bajo la mirada con pesar y él deseo abofetearse él mismo lo invadió. Era claro que se refería a su _madre_ – lo siento…

-No, está bien – respiro profundo –tengo que pensarlo –fue su respuesta a la pregunta directa de Seiya.

-No lo pienses demasiado – Serena dio un respingo en la cama al ver a Yaten en la puerta, de nuevo, que le decía aquello con mirada gélida – no sabes en qué posición estas ¿verdad niña? - se acercó a ellos con un periódico en las manos y lo lanzo a las pálidas piernas de ella. La publicación se desdoblo en la primera plana.

_Mujer acecinada brutalmente_

En la fotografía reconoció el vestido de Neherenia.

-¡Demonios Yaten! –Vocifero Seiya arrebatando el periódico de las manos estáticas y frías de ella - ¿Qué estas pensando?

-¡no hay tiempo de que seas amable! – Contesto con la misma convicción el otro – Quiera o no ya es su objetivo… ¡y si no se une está muerta o peor¡

* * *

.

.

Cuando Serena asimilo esas palabras sintió que la sangre se le helaba, y las piernas le empezaron a temblar, si hubiera estado parada se habría desvanecido en el suelo con los ojos fijos en la nada.

Su madre estaba muerta, su única figura materna, la que trabajo años con ella para mejorar sus notas escolares, la que pasaba las tardes haciendo ejercicios de habilidad física y mental con ella; quien contrariamente del aburrimiento que podría pasar, había ido a ver unas dos o tres películas infantiles en todas sus años juntas, y a pesar de todas las cosas en las que no concordaban, e incluso con sus acciones recientes, la había amado.

Arrugo el periódico y se lo llevo al rostro para tapar su cara y las nuevas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos ya irritados.

-¡no lo creo! –Exclamó el infeliz que se convirtió a posta en su_ ave de malas noticias-_ ¿estas llorando por ella? – su mirada incrédula la hicieron sentirse más herida y sola.

-Lárgate – el murmullo serio del pelinegro quien detuvo el incómodo e insensible interrogatorio.

-¿cómo? –el joven parecía no créese lo que le decía.

-¡Qué te largues Yaten! –Exigió furioso – ya hiciste suficiente. Vete que yo me encargo de hablar con Serena – el muchacho estaba muy serio y el otro ya no se atrevió a decir más y así lo hizo.

Enseguida que estuvieron solos Seiya se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Y como si se tratara de una cosa natural la atrajo a si en un abrazo protector, aunque al principio ella trato de alejarlo a los segundos rompió en sollozos como los que hace pocas horas escaparon de sus labios.

* * *

.

.

Él entendía lo doloroso que era perder a su madre, incluso siendo una mujer codiciosa y mentirosa ella no le falto, siempre estaba con ella. Según lo que él mismo investigo sobre ellas, todos los días los pasaban juntas. Neherenia no olvidaba los cumpleaños y las visitas escolares. Lo mismo que las vacaciones y los viajes a la playa, o al final de aquellos paseos dejar a la joven muchacha traer algunas conchas de mar a su propia casa.

Cuando ella volvió a quedarse dormida la recostó y salió de ahí en silencio.

En la sala de su apartamento estaban Darién y Haruka quien estaba severamente golpeado.

-¿Diamante? –quiso saber pero su voz era más una seguridad de lo que había pasado con él rubio.

-Si – respondió simple. Haruka no tenía ganas de explicar que pasó horas tratando de convencer a su _jefe _de su inocencia, que lo pasado en la noche de la fiesta era el trabajo de un profesional, tan bueno y preparado que no le fue posible detener el rapto de su _novia_; y ya que estaba tan iracundo, decidió desahogar con él su ira y después dispuso creerle hasta que le hubo propinado todo el castigo físico que sus fuerza le dejaron –Todo me duele, pero me recupero rápido.

-Como digas – le contesto algo preocupado. El hombre tenía la cara raspada y morado el ojo izquierdo, la boca rota e imaginaba que debajo de su abrigo negro habría más rastro de la parte más aterradora del hombre que el rubio llamaba jefe.

-¿Cuál es la opción a seguir? –Quiso saber Chiba – no pesábamos que fuese a matar a la señora.

-Es verdad, no era una posibilidad – añadió él –tendremos que aplicar un plan más arriesgado.

-¿Y qué propones? –el rubio sabia, no solo por lo dolorido de su cuerpo, sino por las vociferaciones del alto empresario que era cuestión de tiempo, no más de un mes para que los encontrara a todos, a menos que algo más lo distrajera.

-lo único que podría detenerlo sería haciendo pública la presencia de Serena y que ella de alguna forma pudiera perjudicar su imagen si lo vieran tratando algo con ella. –Ellos lo miraron como si estuviera siendo un completo idiota, no entendían nada de lo que decía – piénsenlo ¿qué es lo que le puede afectar más a Diamante que cualquier otra cosa?

-Lo que piensen sus admiradores(a) o sus inversionistas que lo miran con éxtasis –respondió enseguida Darién quien había memorizado su perfil psicológico y paso las últimas semanas sacando un nuevo estudio - ¿qué propones?

- Qué se case con migo…

-Eres un idiota – expreso él doctor con pesadumbre – no solo estas demente, ahora también te has vuelto estúpido –bajo la cabeza con resignación y se masajeo las cienes con los dedos.

-No. Piénsalo bien, si ella se casa habría una barrera social y no estaría sola. Quizá como primera opción no sería demasiado difícil deshacerse del _esposo._ Pero si aparte esa boda fuera publicada en varios periódicos, las brechas se harían más amplias y nos daría más tiempo para prepararla para formar parte del plan original – y de pronto todo el entusiasmo que acababa de expresar en la idea completa fue remplazado por un suspiro pesaroso – chicos yo pienso que es arriesgado pero puede funcionar; y solo quiero darle unos días más para que se reponga…

-Ese es tu problema Seiya, eres demasiado sentimentales –rezongo Haruka – a veces prefiero a Khoun.

-¿Qué le dirás a Taiki cuando se entere de que te vas a casar? –pregunto Darién con una diversión en su rostro que estaba fuera de lugar para la mente del serio rubio.

-Ya pensé muy bien lo que voy a decir…– sonrió el otro como si lo que pensaba hacer fuese una simple travesura.

De nuevo Haruka resoplo con fastidio.

* * *

.

.

.

Estaban terminando de arreglar todos los datos de Serena, los papeles que hacían a Diamante su tutor legal hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad (que sería aproximadamente en una semana); en cada parte donde estaba el nombre de ese sujeto lo cambiaron por el nombre de Seiya, los documentos se los proporciono un amigo que Darién tenía en una oficina de abogados. Utilizarían el estatus de él mismo Seiya, como reconocido artista y diseñador textil, para anunciar la ceremonia y estaban seguros de que eso se convertiría en un duro golpe para el gran ego de Diamante.

-Solo hace falta que firmes los papeles – le dijo Chiba tendiéndole los documentos.

-por supuesto – y los firmo uno a uno hasta el último.

El timbre del apartamento de Seiya sonó haciendo que todos se alarmaran, era demasiado pronto (¿o no?) para que Diamante los encontrara, Yaten se fue indignado y era seguro que no regresaría el mismo día y Taiki estaba en un viaje de negocios.

-¡ábreme Seiya! –Exigió el hombre al otro lado de la puerta – ¡Yaten me lo ha dicho, ábreme!

-Demonios… - murmuro el pelinegro adelantándose a la escena que estaba a punto de armarse –rápido Haruka, escóndete ahí – sin pedir permiso, lo empujo olvidando la consideración con el hombre, llevándolo a un guardarropa cercano y cerrando la puerta del mismo corrió a abrir la puerta.

-¡querido tío! – lo recibió con exagerado entusiasmo.

-Hola Taiki – saludo el moreno mayor con calma, al fin y al cabo él no era quien tenía que explicarle a ese hombre porque había una chica rubia, preciosa y menor de edad en la habitación de su sobrino con problemas de personalidad múltiple.

-¿Quién es… ella? –interrogo consternado Taiki cuando vio a la muchacha rubia salir del pasillo con el cabello alborotado y con la ropa desacomodada.

-Ella es Serena Tsukino, tío y nos vamos a casar –tanto su tío como Serena abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Estas loco¡? -gritó el hombre ante aquella tontería.

* * *

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer

Espero que les haya gustado.

Solo quiero decirles que en mis historias no quiero hacer personajes malos porque sí, quiero que haya humanos con equivocaciones, razones y problemas… que tengan un motivo para llegar al mal.


End file.
